Teddy's Lily
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Teddy/Lily drabbles Never ending every type of subject r/r after harry/ginny this is the best couple so give it a chance.
1. Meeting Lily

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Meeting Lily

"Teddy would you like to hold the new Baby" Ginny asked her godson from the hospital bed she was laying in.

"Why would I want to hold another baby we already have two at home." The eleven year old informed his godmother.

"Ah Yes Teddy but you see this one is diffrent. This is Lily Luna Potter. As the oldest its your job to help James and Albus protect her." She held the pink bundle out to Teddy. He causiously walked up to and looked at the tiny baby laying within Ginny's arms. The small tuft of red hair on her head and the bright blue eyes staring up at him. He was captivated and from that day one he vowed to protect Lily Luna with his life.

A/N I thought I would start a Lily/Teddy drabble story review and tell me if you like the first drabble most will proberly be over a hundred words by a little its to hard to keep track when your writting if you have any idea's you would like to see as a drabble put them in a review thanks.


	2. But Teddy does it

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

But Teddy does it

"LILY LUNA POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Ginny screamed when she saw her daughter.

"Nothing Mommy"

"Nothing look at you."

Lily went over to the mirror and looked in "I don't see anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong. Nothing Wrong." Ginny was about to hypervanlate. "Harry get in here."

Harry came into the kitchan. "What is it..." He stopped when he took one look at his daughter.

"This isn't funny Harry."

"Your right Gin it isn't" Said harry through burst of laughter earning him glares from Ginny.

"She won't tell me why she did it."

Harry turned to his daughter "Lily dear why is your head blue."

Lily looked at her father like that was the stupidest question ever "Becuse Teddy makes his hair blue." Harry looked at his four year old daughter and couldn't help but laugh. Even Ginny had to chuckle.

AN reviews are welcome they won't be in order just what I think of at the time if you have anything you would like to see I'll gladly write it thanks.


	3. look what I made

Lily/Teddy

look what I made

"Hay Teddy look What I made."

"What did you make Lils." Teddy asked coming out of the kitchen He had been watching Lily at his apartment well Harry and Ginny were at work since she was the last one at home at ten.

"This" She Held up her cration for him to see. He about fell over when he saw it.

"And What is it." He almost chocked out.

"Its a puppy duh." She shook her head at what she precived to be his stupidness.

"Can I have it please." She handed over said puppy and Teddy took it wondering how in the world he was going to explain to Harry and Ginny how there daughter had made a Puppy ballon out of a condom.

A/N thanks for the reviews and alerts I really need Idea's so please review thanks


	4. who he is ment for

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Who he is ment for

"They are so cuite." Everyone would say that when ever they saw Teddy and Victorie

"I bet they will get married." Was always the next thing out of there mouths.

"He is so in love with her just look at the way he looks at her."

Ginny and Ardemeda lisented to these comments but neither of them believed any of them. Ginny saw the way Lily glanced at Teddy. It remided her of how she looked at Harry when she was younger.

Ardemeda watched her grandson with Victiorie and knew she wasn't his one true love. No she watched him watch young Lily. He was his fathers son. She was his Love no matter how much younger she was then him she would always be his love. It was Remus and Nymphadora all over again.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this one please review


	5. Teddy has a Harry reaction

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Teddy has a Harry reaction

"What is going on here." Teddy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the scean in front of him.

sixteen year old Lily pulled out of her boyfriends arms.

"It looks like I'm kissing my boyfriend." Lily said scornfully. "You should know what that is you do it enough with Victorie.

Teddy didn't know what was wrong with him but he felt like punching this kid in the face.

"'Well you shouldn't be making out with boys your only sixteen."

"You and Vic were making out when she was younger then me."

"Well She's not like a little sister to me." Wait thats what Lily is to me right I can't be having feeling for Lily can I she's my godfathers daughter thats not right.

Unknown to them Harry and Ginny were watching the whole thing onfold from the other room remembering another scene similer to this one.

"They will be together before long." Ginny said. Watching the interaction between her godson and daughter

Harry just nodded his head. knowing the truth in the statment Teddy Lupin loved his little girl and his little girl loved Teddy Lupin.

A/N hope you like this one I really do need suggestions of what you would like to see if you give them to me I will right them so please give me your suggestions anything these arn't in order so as long as there is some type of Teddy Lily context to it I'll right it so please give me your suggestions thanks.


	6. She's your Ginny

Lily/Teddy

She's your Ginny

"You love her go to her."

"What are you talking about Vic" Teddy looked confused as he watched his sobbing girlfriend.

"Teddy don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about you love Lily."

"What gave you that idea."

"I can see it when you look into her eyes."

"What do you see when I look into her eyes."

"I see love I see deviotion She's your Ginny." She said sadly.

Teddy stopped in her tracks people in the wizerding world only said that about true love after the war When Harry went back to Ginny after the story was told when it was reveled that the love for Ginny keep Harry going. When ever someone could tell that some one was deeply in love they would say She's your Ginny. Teddy thought back to all the times he had with Lily.

"She's my Ginny" realization dawned in his eyes.

Victorie walked away from him sadly but silantly wishing him luck. Wispearing "She is his Ginny."

A/N thanks for reviews I still need Idea's


	7. Your What

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily/Teddy

Your What

"I'm Pregnant."

Teddy stopped in his tracks and looked at his girlfriend his barley of age eleven years younger then him girlfriend. "Your What."

"Pregnant."

"How."

"Teddy You know perfectly well how."

"But we were so careful

"Well obviously we wern't careful enough."

Teddy groned looked at Lily one more time. "I love you Lils but do we have to tell your father. If you want a father for this baby I would suggest no becuse I would be dead.

"Oh no my dad wouldn't kill you that would be my mom."

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this one please review


	8. Run Teddy Run

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily/Teddy

Run Teddy Run

sequl to your what

"Uh Daddy"

"Yes Lily flower."

"Daddy I'm pregnant."

Harry choked on the tea that he had just been about to swollow.

"Lily thats not funny"

"It wasn't a joke."

"THEADORE REMUS LUPIN YOU HAD BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE." Harry took his wand off his desk and proceded towards the door.

A/N I hope you like but really I do need suggestions like would you like a ginny reaction anything you give me I'll wright as long as it has something to do with Teddy and Lily thanks


	9. Ginny faints

I

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Ginny faints

another sequal to your what

"Mom"

"Yes Lily" Ginny didn't look up from what she was doing in the kitchen.

"Mom" Lily said more forcefully "Will you please look at me."

Ginny looked up "What is it Lily"

"Mom you might want to sit down."

"Lily I don't have time"

Lily sighed "Mom I'm pregnant." a thump was heard through out the kitchen."Mom mom" Lily looked over at her mother she was passed out on the floor.

A/N thanks for the reviews I really do need suggestions


	10. The bet

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily/Teddy

The bet

Bill and Ginny were watching Teddy talking to victorie he was eighteen and she was seventeen.

"I bet you they will get married."

Ginny looked at Teddy and Victorie and then at her seven year old daughter playing with the younger kids.

"I wouldn't be so sure Bill."

"Why what do you mean."

"I mean that Teddy is a lot like his father."

"What does that mean."

"It means He won't marry super young and he will marry someone younger then him."

"So who do you think he will Marry."

She glanced at Lily "I have my suspisions." Bill looked over to were she was glancing.

"You can't be sirious."

"Oh but I am I bet you that Teddy and Lily will end up together."

"Your on." Bill shook his sisters hand sure he would wind but Ginny knew that though there as an age diffrence Lily and Teddy would end up together becuse he was like his father and She was her mothers daughter She would fall for him and never give up.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this one please review.


	11. getting caught

I don't own Harry Potter

Getting caught

Teddy/Lily

"Teddy we can't do this." Lily giggled as Teddy slipped her shirt down her arms.

"Mmm why not." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Becuse we are on the couch and anyone could walk in."

"What about living on the edge Lils I thought you were adventerous."

"I am but you could be killed if my brothers or better yet my father finds us like this."

"Live a little" He lowered her onto the couch kissing her and brushing her shirt off the rest of the way. She couldn't seem to form a corharant thought after that with Teddy kissing her like that. He could always muddle her mind.

Just then the door flew open "Hey Teddy whats..... James stood in the doorway shocked. Lily sat up fummbuling with the buttons on her shirt.

"Hi James."

"Have you ever heard of knocking." Teddy asked.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my little sister."

"Um see I can explain."

"Teddy let me handle this. James I'm sorry to do this but oblivate." she pointed her wand at him and wiped his memory of quickly finished buttoning up her shirt and sat back on the couch putting a movie on Teddy's tv. James came out of his stupor.

"Hey guys what are you doing."

"Watching a movie." Lily told him trying not to laugh.

"Oh thats cool well I'm going to play quittiche see you around." He left the room.

"Ok that was close."

"No teddy that was the fourth time I've had to oblivate my brother and thats not counting the times I have had to do it to the rest of the family we really need to tell them about us."

"Your right how about after the first child's born."

"Not funny." She slapped him lightly on the arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

A/N hope you like please review thanks and if you have an idea I would like to hear it.


	12. He's kissing who

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

He's kissing who

Up in heaven Lily was in the viewing room. They liked to check up on there family's every once in awhile. She smiled as she saw Teddy Lupin now twenty eight walk up to the front door of the Potters house. She couldn't believe how much he had grown She was so proud of Harry for taking care of him. She was just about to get Sirius Remus Tonks and James to come watch the scean onfold. Just as she turned to leave the door flew open and out came Lily Luna Potter.

Now was this unuasual no what was is what happened next Lily flung herself into Teddy's arms kissing him full on the lips as he swung her around. Lily stood in shock what in the world was going on they really had to check up on people down on earth more.

"JAMES REMUS TONKS SIRIUS GET IN HERE NOW."

"Lils what is it" James came running in followed by the other three. She just pointed at the screen were Teddy was still kissing Lily.

"Is that who I think it it" Sirius asked looking in aw at the picture.

"If your thinking that that is Teddy Lupin kissing Lily Potter then you would be correct" Lily said.

"Wait he's kissing who." Remus still looked confused not putting all the parts together.

"Lily Harry's youngest." Tonks told him patting his shoulder.

"Isn't she like eleven years younger then him."

"Hypacrite."

"What ever." Sirius was laughing in the courner.

"What is so funny." James who had up in tell that moment been silant asked.

"You and Moony will be related." He was still laughing

"Oh my god he's right." They all turned there eyes back to the screen still not fully understanding what they were seeing the son of one maradurer kissing the grandaughter of another now that was something they never thought would happen.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review I know this one is a little odd but I couldn't leave them out.


	13. waiting and wishing

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

waiting and wishing

Ginny watched her daughter pace the livingroom. She watched as her eyes flashed to the window. She could see the worry that resided there. She saw her daughter and she saw herself The way she was everytime Harry was on a mission Waiting and wishing he would come home to her safe. Yes just then Ginny could see so much of her self in her daughter.

Just then Harry came and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. "Whats Lily doing."

"Waiting and wishing."

"What."

"She is waiting for him so she can tell him how stupid he was to take the mission and then hold him until she feels he's safe again."

"Are you talking about who I think your talking about."

"Yes your daughter is pacing the floor over Teddy."

"Why."

"Becuse your little girls in love."

Just then the door opened and a dishavled looking Teddy came through it. Lily stopped and looked up at him. There eyes locked and then she ran towards him. "Don"t leave me again." She beat at his arms with her tiny fist. Well tears poured down her face. Teddy took her boy the arms holding her away from him.

"What has gotten into you."

"I love you you idiot." He stared at her before crushing his lips to hers and holding her close. "I love you to Lily flower I love you to." He wispered into her flaming red hair. He looked over her head at a shocked Harry and a smiling Ginny. Harry gave him a slight smile to tell him ever thing would be ok as he pulled her farther into his arms. Ginny just smiled knowing this wouldn't be the last time her daughter was waiting and wishing.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review


	14. hating her

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Hating her

Lily watched as he held her. As he kissed her and brushed the hair from her face. She felt the tears prickle her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She took a deep breath closing her eyes to block out the picture that they were making. She tried to smile but she couldn't all she could feel was pain.

She didn't understand why he couldn't love her why he couldn't look at her the same way He looked at the girl in his arms. What made her so specal what made her deserve his love. She glanced once more at the couple wondering what type of horrible person hated her own cousin but she couldn't help but hate Victorie Weasley becuse She had the one thing that Lily longed for the most Teddy Lupins heart.

A/N Thanks for the rewiews and please review also check out my new Teddy/Lily fic Lily Potter and the New Dark threat year one and tell me why you think thanks.


	15. James is a prat

I don't own Harry Potter

James is a prat

Teddy/Lily

Teddy took the letter from the snowy owl that had perched on his desk. "Hello Iceess." He petted the owl. He opened the letter looking down at Lily's looping handwritting.

Dear Teddy

James is a prat he told me I couldn't be apart of the New Maraders becuse I was a girl. I told him I had just as much right to be a Maraduer as him. He told me girls were not allowed so I turned all his robes into Dresses and they won't turn back until he allows me into the group. Tell me I can't be a marauder.

Love Lily.

Teddy fell of his chair laughing thinking about James in Dresses he should know by now not to mess with Lily She had her mothers temper and the twins pranking genius. He took out another peice of paper He better write to James before he had to go around wearing dresses for ever though it would serve him right.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review and please read my story Lily Potter and the new Dark threat thanks.


	16. annoucment

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Annocment

Victore was sitting at her breakfast table when an owl swooped down towards her. She pulled the paper from its leg and opened it wondering what news woudl be in it to day. She causally flipped through it until she saw something that made her heart stop and tears come to her eys.

There in the middle of the page was a picture of a smiling Teddy with his arms wrapped around Lily. and undr it was the annocment that Victore had been dreading she read the words with a heavy heart.

_Harry and Ginny Potter would like to annouce the egagment of there daughter Lily Luna Potter to Theadore Remus Lupin son of the late Remus and Nyphadora Lupin A summer wedding is being planned for after the bride graduates from Hogwarts. The maid of Honer will be Rose Weasley Malfoy the brides Cousin and the best man will be James Potter the Brides brother the wedding will be held at Potter manor. _

Victore felt the tears trickle down her cheeks she had lost him once and for all there was no hope that he would come back to her now.

A/N thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it.


	17. who knew

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Who knew

Harry watched as his daughter stood speaking her vows to the man she loved. As he watched his precious daughter he got lost in memory's his mind wandered back through the years and he remembered a conversation that he had with Lily when she as only ten. He had been sitting in his chair trying to read the daily phrophet when The fiary little red head came running up to him.

"Daddy guess What."

"What Lils." He asked putting his paper down and inviting her to sit on his lap.

"I know who I'm going to marry when I get older."

"You do and how do you know that."

"becuse Mommy said she knew she was going to marry you when she was my age and look she did so I know who I'm going to marry."

He decied to humor her. "And who is good enough for you Lily." He was shocked by her answer.

"Teddy." She stated it like it was the simplist thing in the world. Harry looked at her wide eyed He was sure what made her chose him or why and he wasn't sure he would be able to ask her. He of course never believed that it would acually happen but now looking at that beautiful red haired girl staring up at the man in front of her with such love and him looking at her with the same adortion the only thing he could think was Who knew.

He had to tell Teddy that when his own daughter told him she was going to Marry someone not to doubt her becuse it seemed woman with Weasley blood in them always got there Man and agian Harry thought Who knew.

A/N thanks so much for the reviews and please review also if you want to see something just tell me I'll try to write a drabble for you.


	18. blushing

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Blushing

Lily stepped out of the shower wrapping her fluffy white towel around her and twisting her red hair at the back of her head. She opened the door and looked both ways there was no one coming so she made a dash for her room across the hall. Just as she reached her door She heard a voice behind her.

"New fashion statment Lils."

She turned around wide eyed to look at Teddy "Um Teddy." She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Yes Lily."

"Um" She couldn't say anything she just rushed into her room. Her cheeks on fire.

Teddy looked at the closed door fighting between laughter and lust he had never noticed how much Lily had grown up now that she was sixteen he could see she had many curves. He blushed when he relized what he was thinking about her his godfathers daughter. He shook his head his cheeks still red as he tried to dislodge the image of her in that towel out of his head.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review


	19. You would love her

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily/Teddy

You would love her

Teddy walked along the lush green grass. His eyes scanning over his souronding and is heart giving a pained tug. He stopped and placed his hand on two of the gray momuments. "Hi Mum, Hi Dad." He mumbled sitting down in front of the two stones staring at the names etched in them Nyphadora Selene Lupin and Remus John Lupin. He traced the names with his fingers.

"I wish you could be here." He gave a tight smile. "I'm getting married." He said over the lump in his throat he wished now more then ever that he had known them as more then stories told by Harry and a few pictures. "She's an amazing girl." Her name is Lily she's alot younger then me but everyone says I'm just like dad when it comes to that. though the most shocking thing is She's Harry's daughter. I know that if you met her you would love her for I sure do."

He looked at the stone's once more wishing he could talk to the real them before getting up off the ground an conjuring some flowers to lay at the base. "Yes you would love her." He said once more trying to keep the tears back as he walked away.

A/N thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this and please review


	20. Make the Maradures proud Lily

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily/Teddy

Make the maradures proud Lily

"Hey Lils." Teddy peeked into Lilys room as she was packing for her first year of Hogwarts.

"Hi Ted." She smiled at him "Whats up."

He came into her room and sat down on her bed pulling something form his pocket. "I wanted to give you this." He held out the partchment in his hand.

She looked at it. " Is this what I think it is." She asked in aw.

"Yes Lils this is the Maradure's map."

She touched the worn partchment "But why are you giving it to me why not James or Albus."

"Becuse they cause enough trouble as it is and you need to show them you can be just as much a prankster as them."

"Thank you Teddy." She squealed taking the map from his hands she couldn't wait to tease James and Albus with it.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	21. hidden in plain sight

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

hidden in plain sight

Looking around to make sure that no one was watching Lily snuck up to Teddy in the Potter Library. She placed her tiny hands over his eyes. "Guess who." She leaned over and wispered in his ear.

"Lily what are you doing." He took her arms and pulled her around and unto his lap.

"I think I was going to do this." She said leaning forward and kissing him.

"Lily." He pulled away "What if some one comes in."

She just smiled pulling some thing out of her pocket. "Thats what this is for." She waved the invisabilty cloak in front of him.

"I like the way you think." He picked her up in his arms and brought her to the corner of the library pushing her up against the wall kissing her lips and drapping the cloak over there bodies.

Anyone walking past at that moment wouldn't know that hidden in plain sight were two people locked in a passion filled kiss and thats they way they liked it.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this one and please review.


	22. Her eyes

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

her eyes

Her eyes were the first thing he fell in love with the way they flashed the way they blazed Her eyes seemed to have a life of there own he could always tell what she was feeling by the look in her eyes it had helped him out a time or two keeping him away when she was angered and letting him hold her when she was sad. He loved her eyes when they flashed with passion as he kissed her or sizzled with amusment as she pranked her brothers. He even liked the flash of anger she got when she was angry. Yes he knew that it was dangrous to get a red head angry but he couldn't resist seeing that flash in her eyes yes he loved her eyes.

A/N thanks for the reviews. and please review I hope you like it.


	23. happy seventeenth

\I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Happy seventeenth.

"Happy seventeenth." Teddy told Lily.

"Well if it isn't the boy we never see." She smiled up at him.

"You see me."

"Not often so what did you get me." She smiled coily making Teddy feel like he was hit in the gut. Without thinking or realizing her whole family was standing behind her Teddy leaned down and did the thing he had been wanting to do for over a year. He kissed her. His lips melded to hers. She was caught off gaurd but then she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him.

Wide eyed people stood behind them not sure what to do or say. Money was switching hands faster then a quaffle at a quittatch game and they were in there own little world. He pulled back. "Happy Seventeenth."

"It certinaly is." She smiled touching his face and bringing her lips to his in another kiss. One of many to come.

A/N thanks for the reveiws hope you like please review


	24. the rain

I don't own Harry Potter

The rain.

Teddy/Lily

She felt the rain mix with her tears as twirled beneth it. The harsh wind and rain beat against her skin she didn't care she wanted the hurt to go away the hurt of seeing him hold that ring in his hand the hurt of The look on her face when she said yes. Her heart was dead her insides could the rain was only thing that made her feel real the harsh unyeilding rain. For Teddy had Just asked Victorie to Marry him.

A/N really short I know but I felt like writing something angsty the next one will be happier I promise. thanks for the reviews and please review.


	25. She has his hair

Teddy/Lily

She has his hair.

Lily screamed in pain as she pushed. She was trying to deliver her daughter into the world. The healer placed the little girl in her arms. She smiled down at the little red haired girl. And sighed in relief the little girl looked like her. She could pull it off. Her family paced out in the hall. Her parents her brothers and every single one of her cousins. The healer went to get them. Everyone piled into the room. Her mother cooed over the baby. Her father gave her a sad smile. Her eyes saught his. Her was standing next to his wife. His eyes glued to the baby in her arms.

"So Lils are you going to tell us who the father is." Albus asked his sister." The whole family had been trying to get her to announce who the father was for the deration of her pregnancy.

"No Albus." She shook her head.

"Well whats her name."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what she wanted to name her daughter but she also knew that she couldn't name her that. "What should your name be little girl." The little girl looked like she didn't want to keep her parentage a secret becuse one minuet she had red hair the next it was a bright pink. Everyone stared at the baby. Eyes wide. Victotire fainted. Lily sighed. "Fine then I guess its Nyphadora."

"Lily Luna" Her mother shouted. Tears were pouring down her face. Teddy was frozen on the spot. Flur and Bill looked Ferious James and Albus looked like they were going to kill Teddy and Harry just smiled sadly took his grandaughter in his arms. brushing the pink hair to the side. He unlike the rest of the family knew who the father was from the beginning. The minuet he walked in the room He could see that She had his hair.

A/N thanks for the reviews I know I promised happy but this came and I couldn't help it. Please review also please if you like this check out when your father is headmaster and tell me what you think thanks yes its a teddy/Lily.


	26. Water is fun

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Water is fun

Sixteen year old Lily was sitting on the banks of the lake at her grandparents house trying to soak up some sun well her cousins and brothers splashed around in the water. She didn't know it but Teddy Lupin was sneaking up behind her. She had her eyes closed and her face turned to the sun. She felt two strong arms go around her and her eyes snapped open. The next thing she knew she was flying through the water and into the water. She suffeced.

"Theadore Remus Lupin you are dead."

"Oh man you better run." James advised Teddy. Lily started to chase Teddy around the yard. Lily tripped making her run into Teddy and they both fell to the ground. Lily's wet body landing on top of Teddy. Her lips a milimeter from his. Everyone stopped what they were doing the adults came out of the house to watch the scean unfold. Teddy and Lily seemed to be in there own world.

He could feel her warm breath crease his lips. He could feel her curves pressed against his. Slowly she lowered her head as though two magnets were pulling them ever closer. There lips touched. water dripping down both there body's as he ran his hands through her wet red hair. Wrapping his arms firmly around her waist and deeping the kiss he could only think How fun water could be.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review and check out my story when your father is headmaster and review it thanks.


	27. At least I'm not sleping with a Malfoy

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

At least I'm not sleeping with a Malfoy.

"Daddy I have something to Tell you." Lily stood up at the diner table during a family dinner at the Barrow.

"What is it Lils."

"Well you see the thing is that I have been dating Teddy for the last six months." she looked nervously at him maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him now but she figured bigger crowd less blood shed.

"What." Harry leaped to his feet and tried to grab Teddy across the table.

"Uncle Harry calm down I love her."

"Your Bloody ten years older then her." Harry tried to grab him again. He dodged out of the way. Harry had him pinned against the wall all the other Males. backing him up. Lily didn't want her boyfriend beat to a pulp so she di the only thing she could think of.

"But thats not fair. He's Teddy You all love Teddy it could be worse At least I'm not sleeping with a Malfoy like Rose. ." Everyone froze. Rose throw a glare at me. Uncle Ron looked like his head was going to explode. "Opps"


	28. The kiss and how she felt

I don't own Harry Potter

The kiss and how she felt.

Lily Teddy

"Guess what I just saw." James came bouncing off the train.

"What"

"Teddy snoging Victore our cousin Victore."

Lily looked on Sadly she pretended to be happy she wanted to be happy she loved Teddy and she liked Vic so why did it feel like her heart had just been ripped out. The thought of Teddy's lips on Victore's made Lily want to be sick and that feeling scared the nine year old.


	29. Pictures and initals

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Pictures and initials.

There was a picture of James and Lily on the wall the black haired boy holding the red haired girl. They were standing under a tree on the Hogwarts grounds. The initials JP+ LE clearly visible. Next to that picture was another picture. Another black haired boy was holding another red haired girl. In the picture you could see the same initials but under then were new one HP+GW. There was one final picture on the wall it was of a Black haired boy holding a red haired girl the two were under the same tree with the same initials but this time there was a third set TL+LP. That picture was taken the day Teddy Lupin showed Lily Potter his true looks. The day they told confessed there love for each other.

A/N thanks for the reviews ok so give me a situation or a word and I'll try to write a drabble for it. Please review.


	30. Harmless

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Harmless.

It stated off as a hug harmless enough right. Lily felt herself engulfed in Teddy's arms as she left the train for after her last year of Hogwarts. There was nothing out of the ordinary about that hug. Except that Lily could feel shock waves running through her body. She looked up into Teddy's bright blue eyes and felt like she was being pulled into them. She felt his hot breath caress her face and then She felt his hot lips on hers. So maybe that hug hadn't been so harmless after all.

A/N This one goes out to rain drops of laughter who gave me the word harmless. So as you can see if you give me a word I'll make you a drabble. Please review.


	31. Trust

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Trust.

Lily stood there her white dress flowing down her body. Her red hair cascading around her shoulders in waves. She stared into the blue eyes of the man she loved and spoke the words she had wanted to speak for so long.

Teddy.

I trust you to hold my heart.

I trust you to wipe away my tears.

I trust you to hold me close when I'm scared.

I trust you to love me without stipulation.

I trust you to hold my heart close

But most of all I trust that are love will last forever.

As the words left her lips she felt tears welling up in her eyes. As the pastor pronounced them husband and wife Teddy wiped the tear from her eye. It was then that she knew her trust wasn't misplaced.

A/N thanks to everyone that gave me a word keep them coming I will get to them don't worry I'm just a busy college student. This one goes to LinetteCullen who wanted one on trust.


	32. mmm blueberry

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Mmm Blueberry

Teddy looked around the kitchen there was flour and some type of batter covering the walls and the ceiling. His wife stood in the middle of the mess holding a mixing bowl. She herself was covered in the sticky batter. Her red hair all and disarray and her cheeks smudged with flour.

"What happened?" Teddy tried to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"I was trying to make you blueberry Cupcakes but the mixer went crazy." Lily wailed flinging her arms up in despair and causing the bowl she was holding to crash to the ground.

He gingerly walked across the sticky floor. Took her face in his hands and lifted her lips to his. He licked the side of her mouth were a drop of batter had landed. "Mmm Blueberry."

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review leave me a word or situation I would appreciate it. This one goes out to Remyblack who wanted one on blueberry cupcakes.


	33. I was only kidding

I don't own Harry Potter

I was only kidding.

Teddy/Lily

"So do you know why Teddy wants to talk to me tonight." Harry asked everyone around the table. At breakfast that morning.

"I don't know maybe he wants a job promotion." James suggested.

"Or maybe he wants to ask some questions about his parents." Was Albus's suggestion.

"Maybe he just wants to see us." Ginny tried to reason. "I mean he hasn't been around a lot lately.

"Or Maybe" Harry gave a slight laugh. "He's come to tell us that he's left Victorie and wants to Marry Lily." He started to laugh at what he thought was the absurdity of the statement. He didn't notice that Lily had frozen in her seat. He didn't notice until he heard her fork hit the plate with a loud clang. He looked over at her. His eyes got big and he looked like he was going to faint.

You could faintly hear him repeat over and over to himself "What did I do to deserve this I was only kidding only kidding.

A/N Thanks for the reviews more words are welcome this one was prompted by rain drops of laughter's words guessing game.


	34. remembering

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Remembering.

Lily sat under a tree on the grounds of Hogwarts it was her last week at the school and she was sad to be leaving the place that had been her home for the last seven years. She closed her eyes. And drifted off into Memories of the past.

:"_You can't catch me." Seven year old Lily screamed as Teddy chased her through the house._

_"Oh yeah well I have you now." He grabbed her tossing her into the air. _

Lily found her self drifting into another memory.

_"Guess who I just saw teddy kissing." James burst back out onto the platform. Lily froze. "I just saw him kissing Victorie our cousin Victorie. That was the first time Lily realized she didn't like Teddy dating. She wasn't sure why she just knew she didn't like. It. _

She drifted once again.

_"Teddy I don't care if Victore wants to go out tonight you promised me you would take me to the holihead Harpies months ago." Lily wailed stomping her foot. _

_"Lils I know but you know Vic if I don't take her then she will bitch up a storm." Teddy pleaded with the Thirteen year old. _

_"Well then why don't you just break up with her." Lily seethed turning on her heel. _

Lily felt tears falling down her face at that memory as she closed her eyes and another memory came to her.

_"How do I look?" Vic twirled in front of Lily. _

_"You look Fine Vic." Lily was bored of her cousins fascination with fashion._

_"You know Lily if you took more of a liking to fashion you might get a boy to notice you." _

_Lily felt like she had been slapped. "Yeah to bad the only boy I want to notice me is taken she mumbled under her breath to low for Vic to hear. _

Another memory came over Lily.

_"So I've been thinking that we should get married Teddy." Victorie announced over dinner at the barrow one day in the summer before Lily's seventh year. _

_Teddy spat out the water he had just drank. "What." He looked like some one had just confounded him. _

_"Well don't you think we should I mean we've been to gather for nine years." Vic was pouting. Teddy didn't look like he could speak. Lily sat frozen no one really paying attention to her. She knew it was now or never. She stood up no one was even looking at her._

_"No." Tears were now pouring down her face. Everyone turned to look at her. _

_"What do you mean." Vic spat. _

_"I mean that your selfish vindictive and a bitch and I won't let you marry Teddy." _

_"What makes you think that you have any say." _

_"Because unlike you I actually love Teddy." Before anyone could react Lily turned on her heal and left the room. Leaving everyone in shock. The next thing she knew she was being pressed against a wall of the barrow garden being kissed. _

Lily opened her eyes she had heard second hand that Teddy had told Vic he loved me and then ran after me leaving a furious Victorie and My father and uncle Bill fighting in the middle of the barrow. That was seven months ago. I look up at the sky.

"What are you doing?"

I look into the eyes of Teddy. "Remembering is all I'll say as he sits down next to me and I lean my head on him not even questioning why he happens to be there.

A/N I know this is super long sorry I got prompted by the word remembering from rain drops of laughter and it to me a while to figure out a drabble. Also this drabble might turn into a mini series of drabbles of peoples reactions if you want it to . also still taking words. Please review.


	35. He always saw this coming

I don't own Harry Potter

He saw this coming. (Goes with Remembering.)

Teddy/Lily

Harry stood there opened mouthed as he looked at the retreating form of his daughter. He turned to look at Teddy who looked shell shocked.

"Well the nerve I can't believe she just said that." Victorie huffed out. "Teddy aren't you going to say anything." She demanded.

Harry knew this confutation wouldn't be pretty. He started to remember other times it had came down between Lily and Vic.

_Harry found Teddy watching the retreating form of his daughter. "What happened." _

_"Vic doesn't want me to go with Lily to the game she wants me to be with her and Lily got mad."_

_Harry could see the war going on in Teddy's heart. "Teddy its your decision to make just make the right one." _

_Teddy stood still for two full minuets before saying "Screw it." And turning on his heel to find Lily._

Harry came back to the present just as Teddy said. "I love her and left the house to find Lily.

"Harry what the hell are you going to do about your daughter and godson." Bill yelled at his brother in law as he hugged his devastated daughter.

"Nothing Bill there's nothing to do they love each other and I won't stop them."

"So you think its ok that he just left my daughter for yours."

Harry took a deep breath. "He did it the wrong way but him and Vic were not meant to be together."

"What the hell do you mean."

"I mean." Snapped harry haven't you ever noticed that when ever it came down to Vic or Lily he always chose Lily. I always saw this coming." He left the house needing room to breath well thinking yes he always saw this coming.

A/N thanks for the reviews I'm going to make a mini series of reactions and I'm also still taking words so who's reaction do you want to see next.


	36. He was hers from the beginning

I don't own Harry Potter

He was hers from the beginning.

Teddy/Lily

Ginny watched her husband leave after the confrontation with her brother. "Well Ginny do you have anything to say about this." Bill asked his sister.

"Yeah you owe me some Gallons." Ginny remembered when that bet was made but she also knew that Teddy had always been Lily's

_"Happy Birthday Lily." Teddy handed the fourteen year old a tiny box. She pulled out a charm bracelet. _

_"Oh Teddy its gorgeous." _

_"It was my mothers." _

_"Oh Teddy thank you so much." She jumped into his arms. "Will you help me put it on. _

_"Of course." Ginny watched as Teddy snapped the bracelet on Lily's slender wrist. She also saw the look of distain that crossed Vic's face that day._

There was other presents that had been Nyphadora's that Teddy had given Lily over the years and with each one Ginny could see the love the two shared shinning through even if they both denied it. Yes he was hers from the beginning.

A/N this goes with remembering and he Always saw it coming and also goes with the bet. Please review.


	37. History reapeated

I don't own Harry Potter

History repeated.

Teddy/Lily

Molly watched her youngest grandchild leave the room and looked at her husband across the table. Both of there eyes held a memory.

"_Arthur don't you think we should get married." Margret asked. _

_Molly spit her soup out and stared across the table at her cousin. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "No you can't." She dropped the spoon she was holding and ran from the room. She was followed by Arthur. _

"_Why can't I marry Margret." _

"_Because I love you don't you know that." _

"_Molly." He tried to touch her cheek but she moved away from him. She left and they didn't talk for a week. Margret and Molly Prewet were never close but the fight for the man they both love tore the family even farther. Arthur chose Molly in the end and Margret married a pureblood fanatic. _

"Bill shut up." She snapped at her eldest son.

"But mother she just stole my daughters boyfriend. Doesn't that make her a slut."

"Well then I guess I'm a slut since I did the same thing to my cousin Margret." She waited for her stunned kids to pick there jaws off the ground before she spoke again. " almost the exact scene was played out in a kitchen in 1968 and I was in Lily's position well your father was in Teddy's so none of you would have been born if it hadn't happened.

She looked over at Arthur once again thinking yes it was only a matter of time before history repeated its self.

A/N thanks for the reviews I really have no idea were this came from.


	38. from the future

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

From the future.

"Wow Vic you're beautiful." Teddy told his girlfriend as they were getting ready to leave for a ministry benefit.

"Thanks Teddy." Victorie giggled. They both apperted to Potter Manor.

"Hello Teddy, Vic" 12 year old Lily said opening the door.

"Lils." Teddy hugged the younger girl.

"Is everyone ready to go." Harry asked rounding the corner with Ginny on his arm."

"yep." They were just about to leave when there was a flash of light and they heard two children talking.

"Harry I told you not to touch it Daddy is going to be so mad at you."

"Oh Dora its fine see were just at Grandpa's"

Everyone turned to look at each other. "grandpa's" harry whispered. They all crept towards the door. They looked in and saw a boy with blue hair and striking green eyes and a girl with purple hair and brown eyes.

"Grandpa." The little girl who looked about five ran over to harry. The little boy looked around till his eyes landed on Teddy the boy looked to be about till he spotted Teddy.

"Dad I swear I didn't mean to." Teddy looked at the boy. Who looked maybe seven.

"Grandpa I want mummy where's Mummy." The little girl named Dora asked. She turned to Ginny. "Grandma do you know were Mummy is." Ginny looked shocked Harry stood up.

"What year is it."

"2034" the kids said in unison.

The adults looked at them in shock. "What are your names."

"Grandpa you know our names." The little girl pipped up.

The boy looked over at his little sister he had his eyes trained on Lily. "Dory I think that we are in the past. "What year is it."

"2021" Harry informed them.

"See Dory there's Mummy she's just little." He pointed to Lily. Everyone's head wiped around to look at a stunned Lily.

"What's your names." Harry asked once again.

" I'm Harry Remus Lupin"

"And I'm Nyphadora Lily Lupin"

"Who are your parents." Harry asked shakly.

"Teddy and Lily Lupin Oh and mummy just had twin babies. Albus Ronald Lupin and Andromeda Molly Lupin There so cute."

Lily was standing in the back ground jumping up and down. "Yes Yes Yes." She screamed as she did a victory dance around the livingroom.

"Mummy's funny when she was little." Dora giggled.

"Teddy looked like he had been blugned over the head.

"Wait stop." Vic called out.

The kids looked over at her. Dora ran to hide behind her grandfather.  
"Cousin Vic hates us." She sobbed. Peaking out at the blond girl.

"Can you tell us who we all end up married to." James asked his niece that was going to be weird to think that way.

"Of course." Dora hopped up on the couch "uncle James marries Aunt Alice and you have two kids. Susan Helane Potter and Neville James Potter." James looked like he had been hit over the head he married Alice Longbottom.

"Yes" He jumped of the couch.

Dora turned to Albus "Uncle Albus you Marry Aunie Lana and have five kids. Newton Scorpious Potter. Anna Selene Potter Luna Ginerva Potter Brian Rolf Potter and the baby Minerva Rose Potter."

Albus couldn't believe it he married Lana Scamander."

"Vic Marries some guy with the last name of something and has a baby named Stanley Oh that's right she marries Justin Nott and has a baby named Stanley Theodore Nott."

"But guess what Rosie marries Scorpious Melfoy and they have two girls and a boy. " Sebastian Draco Malfoy , Astoria Hermione Malfoy and Lillian Narcissia Malfoy."

Everyone looked like they had been hit in the head with a bludger. Just then a woman with flaming read hair came in and grabbed the kids before she left she turned around and said Oblivate. She hurried out of there as fast as she could

"Harry Remus Lupin you are in so much trouble she said as she resited the spell to get them back to there own time.

Please review.


	39. more then a golden snitch

I don't own Harry Potter

More then a golden snitch.

Teddy/Lily

"And she goes for the golden snitch and potter has it." Kevin Jordans voice boomed over the people in the crowd as Lily came down from her last game on the Gryffindore quittich team. She felt the flutter of the wings against her hand.

She looked up into the crowd and saw her brothers holding a Gryffindore banner and then she looked across the pitch and saw Teddy striding towards her.

"Teddy what are you doing here."

"Open the snitch Lils." She looked down at the snitch and then back up at Teddy He was now on bended knee and the snitch had opened in her hand revealing a diamond ring.

"Lily Luna Potter will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the mother of my children."

Lily looked at him tears swimming in her eyes. "Yes Teddy I'll Marry you." He took the ring out of her hand and slipped it on her finger. He swung her up in his arms kissing her. Lily looked down at the golden snitch that had fallen to the ground it was so much more then just a golden snitch it was the beginning of her future.

A/N thanks for the reviews.


	40. More then those three little words

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

More then those three little words.

"Close your eyes Lily." She obliged and closed her eyes tightly. "Now hold out your hand. She held out her hands she felt something being placed in her palm. "Now open them.

She opened her eyes and saw a box resting in her palm. "Oh Teddy what did you get me."

"Well you'll just have to open it and see" he laughed.

"But you know I hate surprises."

"But that's what birthdays are for he teased.

"Fine" She tore the paper away from the box and lifted the lid to find a necklace with a silver werewolf pendent on it. "Oh Teddy" She breathed taking the necklace out of the box like it was precious gold.

"It was my mothers." He whispered. "My father gave it to her right before he proposed.

"Oh Teddy" tears swam in her eyes. "Can you help me with it?"

"Of course" He took it from her hands and fastened it around her neck. He let it go and she felt the cool metal against her skin.

Unknown to them Andromeda Tonks had watched the whole scene unfold tears in her own eyes. For she knew that Teddy might be dating Victorie and he might have said that he loved Lily but some things meant more then those three little words.

A/N thanks for the reviews this one was for a word I got silver fox but I changed it to silver werewolf I hope you don't mind please review.


	41. Forever cold

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Forever cold.

They had came and told her. Told her he was dead Told her he went down fighting. Her father held her hand as he gently spoke to her. The Mission had went bad. He had got hit with a cutting curse. The tears poured down her face. Her hands shook. She felt as though she had swallowed a hundred ice cubes. She felt cold He was dead never coming home he would never see his little girl grow up. He would never be there to warm her up again give her that smile she loved. No she would be forever cold. Forever cold

A/N Ok I had a prompt of Ice cubes anyway please review and I promise that the next one will be happier thanks for the reviews.


	42. some day you'll marry me

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Some day you'll marry me.

Lily skipped through the house holding a little ring she had made out of a daisy. She passed Vic as she walked past her. "Were are you going Lily."

"To ask Teddy to Marry me." The seven year old said. Vic looked at her strangely and shrugged.

"Have fun with that."

"I will Lily skipped off. "Hey Teddy" She greeted the eighteen year old. When she found him reading a book in the living room.

"Hey Lily flower." Teddy greeted her. "What are you doing."

"I came to ask if you would Marry me." She held out the daisy ring. Teddy laughed.

"Oh Lily Flower I think you're a little to young for me. Why don't you ask me again in a few years." Of course he never believed she would. But he swore as she walked away after throwing the flower ring at his head. He heard her mutter.

"You just wait and see Teddy Lupin some day you'll marry me." Teddy had no way of knowing how true those words would turn out to be.

A/N thanks for the reviews. If people like this I might make one were she say's see I told you so. Please review.


	43. told you you'd marry me

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

I told you you'd marry me.

"And do you Theodore Remus Lupin take Lily Luna Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part." Kingsley Shacklbolt asked as he officiated over there wedding.

"I do "

"And do you Lily Luna Potter take Theodore Remus Lupin as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold till death do you part."

"I do" She smiled.

"Well then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Teddy leaned down and Gently kissed Lily As he pulled away she said "I told you you'd marry me." You laughed and kissed her again. As Kinglsly said I introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Theodore and Lily Lupin.

AN thanks for the reviews and please review. this goes with one day you'll marry me.


	44. Because your my Ginny

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Because you're my Ginny.

Lily stood out in the garden at Potter Manor. She faced the setting sun. Thinking about what she had heard earlier. Vic and Teddy had broken up but why she didn't know. She bit her lip closed her eyes and felt the tears under her lashes. She felt some one touch her arm. She knew who it was how couldn't she, She would know that touch anywhere.

"What Teddy." He turned her around so they were eye to eye. Hers shining with tears.

"Lily Luna Potter I love you." She stood frozen in place.

"How can you say that Teddy." She asked her breath hitched.

"I can say that because its true." You're my Ginny." She gasped. That was serious you didn't just use that phrase. She kissed him. All the love hope and anguish that had built up in that kiss. He pulled away. "Yes you're my Ginny."

A/N thanks for the reviews this goes with She's your Ginny.


	45. thunder and lightning

I don't own Harry Potter

Thunder and lightning

Teddy/Lily

The lightning flashed outside. The thunder rumbled. Lily trembled in her bed she hated thunderstorms they freaked her out. The thundered boomed over head once again she cringed squeezing her eyes shut. She tried to force herself to go back to sleep but she just couldn't The thunder crashed once again the lightning illumined the room. She jumped out of the bed. She raced barefoot across the cold floor of her bedroom and hurled herself across the hall to Teddy's room. She opened his door and raced over to his bed throwing her self on it.

"Hmm what is it." Teddy sat up and pulled out his wand He saw the red hair. "Lily what are you doing in here."

"The thunder I hate it can I stay in here with you." Teddy opened his arms.

"Come here Lils." She crawled into his arms and snuggled up next to him. He kissed her head as he gently hummed to her. He thought as he drifted off to sleep the sixteen year old in his arms. That he could get used to falling asleep with her in his arms.

A/N thanks for the reviews yes I know Teddy doesn't live there but just pretend he does.


	46. because not despite

I don't own Harry Potter

Because not despite. .

Teddy/Lily

"I can't do this I can't be with you anymore I can't handle the looks I get when I walk down the street with you." Vic shouted at Teddy making him cringe the family had gathered around the door watching as everything unfolded. "I can't live like this with everyone always looking down at us because your father was a werewolf I deserve better then that and Justin gives that to me. Uncle Bill was wide eyed is that what Vic really thought. Teddy wasn't sure what to do he just watched as she walked out the door. Towards Justin Nott. Lily pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of Teddy fire blazing in her eyes.

"What Lily did you come to tell me you were abandoning me to." He snapped at the seventeen year old.

"No you idiot. I came to tell you I love I love all of you even the werewolf traits you have I love you because of them not despite them." With that he swept he off her feet and crushed his lips to hers the family started clapping and cheering.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review this one could kind of go with from the future as an explanation of how Lily and Teddy got together.


	47. Most little girls

I don't own Harry Potter.

Every little girl.

Teddy/Lily

Every little girl dreamed of her wedding the long white dress her daddy walking her down the aisle. Her best friend standing as her maid of Honor She dreams of the perfect groom and the smile that will grace his face when she walks down the aisle. She dreams of the perfect colors and her family and friends surrounding her but most little girls don't dream that there groom was there god brother but then again Lily Luna Potter wasn't most little girls.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review yes I'm aware this isn't my best work but I'm not feeling well also I need inspiration so if you would like to see something tell me.


	48. the moon dosn't scare her

I don't own Harry Potter

The moon doesn't scare her. .

Lily sat on the banks of the Weasley family pond The full moon illuminated the night sky and bounced off the lake. People wondered why she loved the moon so much She loved to sneak out side and sit under the full moon every month The pale light flitting across her pale cheeks but what they didn't realize was that to her Teddy Lupin was the moon and when the moonlight caressed her she liked to feel that it was Teddy's fingers brushing her cheeks and the night air was his fingers moving her hair from her face. She liked to look up at that moon and believe that anything could come true. The moon held her Hope her dreams because unlike Victiore the moon doesn't scare her.

AN thanks for the reviews and thanks for the reviews this is for rain drops of laughter who inspired me with the word nature. It goes with from the future and because of not despite.


	49. Always there for Lily

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Always there for Lily..

Lily coughed it seemed she had contracted the wizards flu. "Mummy." The seven year old called out.

"Yes dear." Ginny came into the room. James and Albus were outside playing.

"Mummy I want Teddy." The little girl had tears in her eyes. Ginny sighed she knew that Lily was sick and there wasn't much that would make Lily feel better but Teddy. But Teddy was in his seventh year of school he couldn't just leave Hogwarts to see a sick Lily.

"Dear." Ginny sat beside her daughter and brushed her hair off her sweaty forehead. "Teddy is at School he can't come to you right now." The tears poured down the little girls face. She wanted Teddy she didn't feel well and she needed him near her no one could make her feel as well as Teddy did. She buried her head under her pillow. Crying her self to sleep. Ginny went about her work. She heard her little girl crying in her sleep.

"Teddy, Teddy." She keep pleading in her sleep.

"Aunt Ginny." Ginny spun around to come face to face with Teddy.

"Theodore Remus Lupin what are you doing here."

"I don't know Its almost like I was pulled here. One minuet I was in the great hall the next I'm standing here." Ginny's eyes widened.

"I think Lily magiced you here."

"Why, How" Teddy was worried.

"She's sick and she wanted you." Teddy churned on his heel and rushed to Lily's room. He saw the little girl tossing and turning and crying for him. He rushed to her side.

"Lily" He pleaded with the little girl to wake up.

"Teddy" Lily opened her eyes. "You came."

"Lily I'll always be there for you ." He whispered. it took the family years to figure out how Lily had appereted Teddy out of Hogwarts. But what they saw right away after that day was that no matter what or where Teddy would always be there for Lily

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	50. the knight in shining armor his princess

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

The knight in shining armor and Princess.

The sun shone upon the rain soaked ground. Ginny went to wake her children for Breakfast. First she went to James's and then Albus's rooms. After waking them she entered Lily's room. Her daughters bed was empty but she hadn't found her downstairs. That's when she remembered the thunder and lightning the night before. She tiptoed to Teddy's room. She gently opened the door and looked upon the sleeping form of Teddy and Lily her head resting lightly on his shoulder. Harry came up behind her. "What are you doing."

"Watching our princess with her knight." She whispered not wanting to disrupt the peaceful picture. Harry looked upon the sleeping pair and smiled. He knew he was looking upon his daughter and future son in law it would be long now before the knight in shining armor won his princess.

A/N this goes with thunder and lightning. And if you really squint it can also go with Always there for Lily please review and thanks for the reviews.


	51. trying to be her

I don't own Harry potter

Teddy/Lily

Trying to be her.

Lily tried to be like Victore She tried to dye her red hair blond and tried to change her hazel eyes blue. She tried to act aloof and cold. She tried to change herself because that's what she thought he wanted. She thought he wanted the blond ice princess. What Lily didn't know was that Vic had tried to change her hair Red and her blue eyes hazel. She had tried to be bubbly and fiery. She tried to change herself because she thought that's what Teddy wanted.. What Vic didn't realize and what Lily failed to see is that Teddy loved Lily because she was loving and caring and she understood him not because she had a temper or because her hair was red he loved her for her. Lily thought he loved Vic when in reality he was just infatuated with her looks. Lily never needed to try to be Vic and Vic could never be Lily Trying to be the other never worked for either of them Destiny was set.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review give me some inspiration please.


	52. true loves bond

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

True loves bond.

"I hate you. I hate you I hate you. Lily screamed tears running down her face. She looked at Teddy and Vic Her eyes trained on the diamond that sparkled on Vic's left hand. She didn't give them a chance to respond she ran from the room. She ran past the pitch in the back yard past the garden past the creek she ran all the way to that old tree at the farthest point of the Potter property. No one would come looking for her here. She leaned against the ancient tree and felt the bark scratch her cheeks not caring she needed to feel the pain to know that it was real. She heard foot steps behind her She didn't even turn to see who it was she knew there was only one person that would find her here.

"What do you want" She spat not even turning around as she angrily wiped away her tears.

"I came to check on you Lily I care about you you know that right."

"Oh yeah and what about your fiancée"

"Lily when I was younger without realizing what we were doing I made an unbreakable vow with Vic to marry her when we got older." He slowly walked towards her the dried leaves crunching under his feet. . He stood in front of her and dried the tears from her eyes. He kissed her. "No matter the promise I made Vic you will always be the one I love Lily you will be the one in my heart and this will always be our spot. He kissed her again pulling her down to the ground. For that one precious moment in time they were together never to be parted he might have to marry Victore She might never have his ring on her finger but his heart would always belong to her and hers to him and not even Vic could come between them. In that one place at that one time they sealed true loves bond.

A/N ok this goes with she has his hair there will probably be another one coming up that connects it a little better thanks for the reviews an please review. This was inspired by rain drops of laughter.


	53. a peice of him

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

A piece of him.

The wedding was in half an hour she couldn't stop it she knew the consequences if she did. She sat in the bathroom. Looking down at the golden light that emanated from her stomach. She remembered that night under that tree. She touched her hand to her stomach and let a single tear fall on her lavender dress. She stood up and dried her tears. She mad her way to the back yard taking her seat in the long row of chairs. Her eyes connected with his for a brief moment as the music started and she watched Victorie walk down the aisle in her long white dress. As Teddy and Vic spoke there vows Lily placed a hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes and blocked everything else out. She had to remind her self that to keep Teddy alive he must marry Vic but she had a piece of him that Vic didn't she was carrying his child.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review this goes with true loves bond and she has his hair.


	54. the letter

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

The letter

"Hey Dad have you seen Lily." James asked his father coming into his office.

"No" Harry briefly looked up at his oldest son.

"Well this came for here." He held up a letter

"Check in her room" James nodded and left the office and headed upstairs. He knocked on Lily's door.

"LIls are you in there."

"Yeah what is it James."

James opened the door and looked at his sixteen year old sister playing with her charm bracelet she never took it off for the last several nights she had been really depressed. "I have this letter for you." He held it out the minuet she saw it she jumped off the bed and grabbed it out of his hand

"Thanks James." She pushed him out of the room. She tore the letter opened and with shaking hands read the parchment.

**LILs **

**Every things fine don't worry I promimise **

**Love you **

**Teddy **

Lily sighed putting the letter down well at least she knew he was safe even if she didn't know were he was she really hated when he was on arour missions.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review give me words or something you would like to see.


	55. how

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

How

He twirled her around the floor her long red dressed swirling around her feet her eyes smiling up at him. He never thought he could feel this love for the girl in his arms. She had always been the little girl that ran to him in the middle of a crisis. He was the one that would make her laugh he always saw her as a little sister but something in the last few months had changed he had left Victorie and something inside of him had felt relieved his breath caught every time he saw Lily his heart beat just for but how did he fall in love with her He held her closer as the song continued playing at the moment he didn't care how he had fallen in love with her he just knew that he was in love with her.

A/N thanks for the reviews this one goes with Harry's Cinderella when she's talking about the ministry ball please review


	56. I'll come home to you

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

I'll come home to you

She slipped out of the house and stole across the dewy grass. The silvery moon illuminating her red hair. He watched her from the spot by the lake she looked like an angel just down from heaven. He didn't notice that she had a piece of paper clutched in her hand a piece of paper that she never went any were without that piece of paper is what keep her going for so many sleepless nights. Just as She reached the edge of the lake he stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Lily" She wiped around at the sound of the voice she had been waiting to hear for so long.

Tears poured down her face as she ran across the door grass and into his arms. His arms came around her and he held her close. "Oh Teddy I've missed you so much."

"And I you darling and I you." He held her closer and then as the silvery moon shined on her face and glistening tears he kissed her. As he kissed her, her arms wrapped around his neck and the piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

**Lily my love**

**I love you I have to take this Mission **

**But I promise to come home to you**

**Meet me in our spot the fifteenth of November 12:00**

**I'll be waiting I promise **

**Don't give up on me**

**All my love Teddy. **

** A/**N thanks for the reviews and please review this is a new one it doesn't connect to any the story line is just that they don't know they are dating and they are hiding there relationship oh so you think my next drabble will connect this. Please review.


	57. she knew

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

She knew

Ginny watched her daughter as she clutched at that piece of paper. She seemed to never want to let that paper go. It was like that paper was a life line to her. Ginny wasn't sure what the paper said. But she had her suspicions she remembered clutching old letters that Harry had sent her like that when he was gone. One night when Lily fell asleep the paper laying loosely in her hand Ginny snuck in and took it from her hand she looked down on the tear soaked words and her mouth fell open in shock she hadn't expected that. On the night of the fifteenth she stayed up and watched from the window as her daughter snuck across the grass. She watched as she ran to Teddy she watched as her face lite up as he held her close as they were reunited two hearts now one again. And Ginny knew she knew how her daughter felt because that's how she felt every time she was reunited with Harry.

A/N Thanks for the reviews and please review. this goes with coming home to you


	58. A long nine months

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

A long nine months

Lily rushed out of the bed and away from the warmth that Teddy created. She rushed towards the toilet She wasn't' sure what she was throwing up but it seemed her stomach didn't want to hold anything down. Teddy came into the bathroom sleepy eyed. She grabbed the closest thing to her which just happened to be a roll of Toilet Paper and throw it at his head.

"Ow what was that for." He rubbed his head and bent down to pick the toilet paper off the floor.

"For getting me pregnant you are never touching me again Morning sickness sucks." She stared throwing up Teddy sighed and went to hold back her hair and run his hand over her back. It was going to be a long nine months.

A/N this is for cammygirl who wanted one were Lily was pregnant. Thanks for the reviews and please review.


	59. so much like Remus and nymphadora

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

So much like Remus and Nymphadora

"Augg." Lily tripped over the table that was in the hall she started to fall she was sure she was going to land straight on her face in a minuet. But she felt two strong arms go around her.

"Wow there Lils watch out." Teddy chuckled standing her upright and making sure she was steadied before letting her go.

She stuck her tongue out at him. And flounced off dusting off her dress. Andromeda Tonks stood back and watched the scene unfold so much like Remus and Nymphdora she thought.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review also give me some inspiration please.


	60. no one messed with his baby sister

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

No one messed with his baby sister

James ran and hid the wand clutched in his hand He couldn't wait until she stood up he looked outside and saw the wind blowing the tree tops perfect.

"Hey Vic want to go outside." He pleaded with his older cousin.

"Fine." She sighed she couldn't believe she got stuck baby sitting. She gathered James Albus Lily Hugo and Rose who she was watching well Ron Hermione Ginny and Harry were having a date night. Teddy came up beside her and they ushered all the children outside. The minuet the wind touched Victorie instead of whipping around her perfect hair it whipped it right off. Victore screamed and clutched at her hair. All the kids and Teddy stood back mouths agape. Everyone that is beside James who hide a smirk and the wand behind his back no one messed with his baby sister.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review this is for cammygirl who gave me the prompt wind.


	61. she wanted passion

I don't own Harry Potter

She wanted passion.

Teddy/Lily

When Lily married Teddy she wanted to be different she didn't want to be conventional. They had all worn White with different verations of colors in there brides maids dresses. Victorie's were pale blue. Domonique's were silver. Louis's wife had pink. Molly's were peach. Lucy's were gold. Roxanne's were black Fred's wife had dark blue Rose's were green. Hugo's wifes were pale yellow. At Alice and James's wedding the dresses were gryffindore red. Albus and Lena's wedding had orange dresses but then what do you expect from a daughter of Luna Lovegood Scamander. No Lily walked down the asile on her father's arm a turquoise blue dress shimmering along her body. Her brides maids in fiery red dresses. Her mother begged her to wear white but she would never understand that Lily Potter Lupin did it for a reason those were the colors of her and Teddy white wouldn't have worked for her white was to plain there was no passion in it but turquoise and red brought to mind passion the passion she held for Teddy let her cousin's stick to there sterile white tradition she wanted passion.

A/N this is for raindrops of laughter who promted me with colors and dresses. Thanks for the reviews and please review.


	62. at least she wasn't kissing a malfoy

I don't own harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

At least she wasn't kissing a malfoy

Lily slipped out of Teddy's class room. Slipping the silvery material of the invisibility cloak over her she slowly made her way down one of the long corridor's of Hogwarts castle she loved Teddy she really did but all this sneaking around was getting tiresome she wished she could just kiss him whenever she wanted. Not have to sneak out of Gryffindor Tower under cover of dark and invisibility cloak to kiss him. She heard voices up ahead of her and stopped in her tracks. Barley daring to breath she moved slowly towards the voices what she saw took her breath away. There leaning up against a wall smiling at the blond slytherin Scorpious Malfoy was her own cousin Rose Weasley she watched with bated breath as he leaned down and lightly kissed her. She could barley suppress a giggle and she thought that her relanship was messed up. At least she wasn't kissing a Malfoy.

A/N thanks for the reviews this is a prequel to at least I'm not sleeping with a Malfoy. Pretend that Teddy teaches at Hogwarts. Also yes I realize that Lily would only be fifteen but oh well I needed Rose to still be in school this is for Elli-Wyatt thanks for the reviews and please reviw.


	63. Next time can we ride a broom?

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Next time can we ride a broom?

Lily clutched Teddy's arm as the plane soared above the clouds. Why the hell did muggles like these contraptions so much. You were not in control of it no you had to but your life into the hands of a complete stranger. She closed her eyes as the plane gave a slight bounce she couldn't believe she let Teddy talk her into taking a plane to there honeymoon. As the plane landed and She stood to her feet with a wobble Teddy reached out to grab her. "Whoa don't fall Lils"

"I'm in going to murder you Teddy Lupin" She ground out through clutched teeth. It took her a moment to get her barrings as they were exiting the airport. Lily turned to her husband and asked "Next time can't we ride a broom?"

A/N thanks for the reviews this is for uberloopy who prompted me with the word muggles. Please review and prompts are welcomed and looked for.


	64. frozen

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Frozen

Her smile was frozen on her face as she watched that spark come to his eyes when he looked at Victorie. The tears were frozen to her face as the harsh wind hit it as she hid behind that tree. Her body was frozen pressed against the harsh bark of the tree. Her world was frozen. Never to move again as she watched him get down on one knee and ask for her cousin's hand in marriage.

A/N ok I know this sucks but I have been having trouble with this sorry.


	65. summer heat

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

Summer heat.

The summer heat caused Lily's nightgown to stick to her body. And her hair to stick to her forehead. She kicked the blankets off her and went to the window. She looked out at the glittering pond beneath the half moon. And then she thought of her fiancée who was sleeping in the room beside her. She left her room and tip toed across the hardwood floor. She pushed open the heavy oak door and looked into the room and over at the bed. Were Teddy laid. His arm thrown across his eyes and the moon light streaming across the disheveled blankets. She tiptoed over to him and gently touched his shoulder.

"Teddy,Teddy." She whispered.

Teddy who had been half asleep in the oppressive summer heat. Heard Lily's voice but what sure he was dreaming he rolled over burying himself deeper in the bed.

"Teddy." She hissed.

He opened his eyes and looked behind him at a disheveled Lily standing in his room in nothing but her sheer night gown. "Lily what are you doing here." He opened his eyes more fully.

"Come on." She pulled him out of the bed.

"Wh…Wh…" He followed her as she lead him outside. He was still half asleep as the muggy air hit his face. She lead him to the edge of the pond were she dropped his hand. She looked back at him and winked before starting to lift the nightgown over her head.

"Lily what are you doing. Are you Crazy." He hissed. "Someone could catch us." Though he couldn't take his eyes off the creamy curves of her body that were reveled to him.

"Oh come on Teddy its so hot." She pouted. Pulling the night gown a little higher up. His eyes widened as she throw the discarded nightgown behind her. It landed at his feet were he could only stare at it. "Oh come on Teddy join me." His head snapped up to look at her chest deep in the water. Her red hair skimming the water and the swell of her breast just noticeable. He gulped and shuddered and then shucked his pajama bottoms off leaving them by her nightgown on the grass. If anyone caught them he would blame it on the summer heat.

A/N ok thanks for the reviews and please review. To avoid confusion. The premise of this drabble is. Lily and Teddy are engaged but they are staying at the Potters for some reason and so have separate rooms.


	66. He loves her but belongs to another

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

He loves her but belongs to another..

Teddy sat at his desk staring at two pictures. It was Christmas break and the kids had just boarded the train. He wasn't lost in his own world a world were there was two girls he loved and he couldn't choose. His eyes swiveled between the blond haired Victorie and the Red haired Lily He closed his eyes not able to look upon her green eyes anymore as they smiled at him. How could he love her she was younger then him by eleven years his god sister. Just then He heard footsteps on the heard wooden floor leading to his desk. He looked up and saw Harry staring at him.

"Teddy are you Ok."

"Yeah,Yeah I'm fine" He sighed.

"Vic's here asking to see you." He sighed once again.

"Send her in." He watched Harry walk away and looked at the two pictures once again. He sighed picking up Lily's picture and placing it in his desk for he couldn't bare to look at her perfect picture as he looked at Victorie as he kissed Vic for he loved Lily but belongs to another.

A/N ok if you follow when your fathers headmaster this would fit in right before the Christmas morning that Lily is depressed. This is for. Bluerose 22


	67. the look in his eyes

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

The look in his eye.

Harry stood in the door watching Teddy. He noticed the look that Teddy gave the pictures. Harry was aware that one of the pictures was of Lily one of Victore. He decided to make his presence known to his godson.

"Teddy are you Ok"

"Yeah, Yeah" Harry noticed the reluctance to tare his eyes away from Lily's picture.

"Vic's here." He could see the pain that rushed through is eyes as He told him to let Vic in. He turned an looked back one last time. He saw Teddy place a picture in his desk and the look in his eyes was the only confirmation of who it was that harry needed.

A/N thanks for the reviews this one goes with he loved her but belongs to another.


	68. jealous of the sun

I don't own harry potter

Teddy lily

Jealous of the sun

He watched her as she twirled beneath the glistening sun. He watched as it glittered through her hair making the red shine like ruby's. as it creased her petal soft cheeks in a way he wished he could. He watched her eyes glisten with joy as she felt the warmth upon her body He was Jealous not of a person but of the sun because it got to touch her in the intimate ways he could only dream about.

A/N sorry for the long wait but I couldn't get inspired if you want more teddy lily one shots please give me a prompt word. Please review thanks for the reviews.


	69. to him she was glowing

Teddy/Lily

To him she was glowing

Lily sighed tiredly as she held her new daughter in her arms. Her eyes dropping with sleep deprivation after 20 hours of labor. She turned to her husband. And smiled up at him. "isn't she gorgeous.

"Yeah" He smiled down at his wife and newborn daughter.

"Now if I didn't look so bad my self." She chuckled wiping the sweat from her forehead. Teddy bent down and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful love." He whispered adoration in his eyes because to him she was absolutely glowing with beauty.

A/N thanks for the reviews this one goes out to rain drops of laughter who prompted me with the word glowing.


	70. staring at her

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Staring at her.

Everyone in the family had a bad habit. Harry worked to Long. Ginny had a bad Temper. James was obsessed with betting on Quittitche games. Albus read with barley any light and people wondered why he needed glasses Lily chewed the tips of her long red hair when she was nervous. Teddy's bad habit was staring at Lily not in a creepy way but staring at her well she stared out the window as the rain in the ground or as she studied her text books with such concentration yes he knew it was wrong but he just couldn't help it because staring at Lily Potter was Teddy Lupin's bad habit.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review this could go with he was jealous of the sun. or not its up to you please review the prompt I used was Habit.


	71. how do I always get into these situation

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

How do I always get myself into these situations.

Teddy was sitting on the couch engrossed in a book. He was finished with school and staying with the potters for awhile. "Teddy."

Teddy looked up and saw little nine year old lily hair in pigtails standing before him "Hmm" He looked back down at the book.

"Will you play tea party with me."

He looked back up at her in shock. "No." he vigorously shook his head.

"Please." She pouted. He groaned He could never seem to say no to her.

"Fine." He groaned. Feeling bad because her brothers were off at Hogwarts.

"Yay." She took his hand and dragged him off the couch and towards her room were she had a little tea table sat up and her dolls sitting around it. She skipped over to her closet and pulled out a dress. "Here Teddy were this."

He looked at it in horror. "No way absolutely not." He slowly backed away from the girl holding the frilly blue dress.

She pouted at him again widening her eyes with innocence. "Pleeeeessse"

"Oh give me the dress." He throw it on over his clothes not to happy.

"Yay" she clapped her hands and sat down to start pouring the tea. Teddy sat there grumpily drinking his pretend tea as Lily keep chattering on about the holy head harpies. All of the sudden Teddy saw a bright flash he turned his head to the doorway and there stood Ginny Harry Ron and Hermione. Ginny with a camara in hand.

Teddy groaned and placed his head on the table. Well muttering "how do I always get myself in these situations." He heard the laughter floating around him.

A/N thanks for the review and please review prompt was situation


	72. paying for this

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Paying for a long time

Teddy groaned as he placed his head on the table. "Do I have to go." He wined "

"Yes" His wife snapped as she was preparing breakfast. here" He heard a loud clunk hit the wooden table. He looked up at Lily were eyes holding anger within them. He then looked at the clear green liquid that was in the glass in front of his face. He quickly grabbed it and drank it down. He sighed in relief a few minutes later.

"Thanks Lils."

She just looked at him. " Whatever Maybe next time you won't go and get drunk with my brothers the night before the ministry ball. That is so important to the ministry." He groaned again as she stormed out of the room he would be paying for this for a long time to come.

A/N thanks for the review prompt hangover. Please review


	73. known and unknown truths

I don't own harry potter

Teddy/Lily

Known and unknown truths.

It was known to the world that Teddy Lupin was the son of a werewolf. It was known that Lily Potter was

the daughter of the boy who lived. It was known that Teddy's favriote color was Red and Lily's was Blue

that Teddy wanted to be an Auror and Lily a Healer what wasn't known was that they loved eachother.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review prompt known.


	74. If only

I don't own Harry Potter

If only

He sat in the dimly lit pup an empty bottle of firewhiskey in front of him. How was he going to tell them. She had walked out she had said that he didn't love her and it wasn't true he did love her he really did he just didn't love her enough. He looked into the bottom of the empty bottle. He could never face the weasley's again not when he broke one granddaughter's heart and was secretly in love with another. He was twenty nine and divorced he never thought that would happen to him. His hair was stuck black he couldn't get control of his powers. He was so focused on his empty bottle that he didn't hear her approach.

"Teddy." She said softly.

His head snapped up and there she was standing in front of him long red hair brimming green eyes. She gently pried the bottle from his hands. "What are you doing here." He asked the words almost getting stuck in his throat.

"Well." She sighed sitting down next to him. " I heard that you and Vic got a divorce." He just numbly nodded his head.

"Do you want to talk about it." He looked at her and then looked away but not before she saw the flash of pain in his eyes. "Teddy." I just had a crazy women come running into the barrow yelling that you loved me." His head snapped back around to look at her.

"What?" He croaked. She sighed she wasn't going to get any answers out of him tonight.

"Come on Teddy Lets get you home." She helped him up and through the floo. As she walked out his door and was ready to appert home she whispered "if only he had said yes." She could deal with the fall out if only he would admit he loved her.

A/N thanks for the review prompt divorce the next one will be a prequel to this were you'll see Vic at the barrow.


	75. truths unvailed

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Truths unveiled.

They were all sitting in the kitchen it was a typical Sunday afternoon at the barrow. Most of the large extended family were in attendance excluding to noticeable people Teddy and Victorie Lupin everyone wondered were they were and why they weren't there. Some were glad for the reprieve from them. Lily sat staring at her food feeling horrible for her hatred towards her own cousin Just then the door burst open and a tear stained Vic came into the house.

"Victorie." Flur jumped up from her seat and ran to her daughter. "What happened."

"I left him." Lily's heart stopped at those three words.

"What?" She whispered but not soft enough for Victorie's head whipped around to look at her.

"I left him." She repeated hurt and malice in her voice as she glared at the red head in front of her.

"What, Why?" Molly asked

"Because," Vic's eyes never lost there conection with Lily's he loves another he loves Lily and I can't compete with her anymore it hurts to much. She sobbed as her mother held her everyone's eyes were now focused on Lily She didn't say anything she just stood up in a haze and appretted to the one place she was sure she would find him.

A/N this is a prequel to If only thanks for the reviews and please review.


	76. Lot in life

I don't own Harry Potter

Lot in life.

Teddy/Lily

I can't break now. It's the only thought that was running through her head. She looked at his broken body his matted hair. His glazed eyes. She wanted to cry but she couldn't allow herself the luxury of the tears. This is why she hated that he was an aoura. This contestant worry that something would go wrong and then the pain when something did go wrong. It was a good thing she was a healer at Saint Mungo's it helped with her emotional constraints. She couldn't believe it this morning when she got called in to look after her own husband. She administered the potions to his still body as she silently cursed the death-eater wantabe's that had put him there. Cursed him for taking the job and herself for loving him so much but that was her lot in life the lot of a wife a lover a healer to care for the sick through good and bad.

A/N thanks for the reviews this is for. Uberloopy who prompted me with wanting a drabble with teddy hurt and Lily taking care of him. Please review


	77. skeeter strikes

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Skeeter strikes.

**Scandal rocks wizarding world **

**Lily Luna Potter only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter gave birth yesterday to a little girl. As Miss. Potter has never married the identity of the child's father has been in question since she annoced her pregnancy. Well my dear readers Its no longer a secret. The elusive father is none other then Theodore Remus Lupin No there is no need to reread that sentence you read it right the father is none other then her eleven year older god brother who just happens to also be Also married to her older cousin Victore Weasley. How do we know the parentage of young Nyphadora well it seems she has inhaired her fathers metaphagus ability's. How did this happen? Why? No one is answering these questions The Potters Weasley's and Lupin's have shut them self's in there respective houses and refuse to comment. Well my dear readers I can't wait to see how far this scandal explodes. **

**Savvy Skeeter. **

Lily put the paper down and let a silent tear slip down her face. If only they knew the whole truth.

A/N this was prompted by Actress101Sydney who wanted me to use scandal. This goes with she had his hair true love's bond and a piece of him there may be another one in the same universe later. Please review if you like and thanks for the reviews.


	78. never mad for long

I don't own Harry potter

Teddy/Lily

Never mad for long

"Miss Potter will you stay behind for a moment." Lily froze were she was her back to Teddy.

"Yes Professor Lupin." She whispered. Turning so her eyes were level with his. The classroom was empty it was just her and him no one else was around.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His hands braced on his desk.

"Sorry for what for humiliating me or for taking points away unfairly." She snarled at him her face red with anger.

"Lily" He sighed pushing himself away from the desk. Advancing on her slowly. He was face to face with her. He cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry but if I showed even a little bit of favoritism to you people might get suspicious. I'm so Sorry."

She looked into his eyes. "I should be mad but I can't." She could never stay mad at him for long.

A/N thanks for the reviews this is for potter1126 also if you want more lily with teacher teddy read when your father is headmaster if you give me a prompt it will properly be up two to three days after the prompt is given please review.


	79. growing up so fast

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Growing up so fast.

She ran through that brick wall he was right behind her. She looked around the warm billowing smoke hitting her face for the first time in 12 years. The crimson red train stood in front of her. "Mummy" She felt a pull on her hand. She looked down at her daughter. his brown hair billowing around his face. She crouched down so she was face to face with the little boy.

"Are you ready harry." She smoothed the hair away from her sons face.

"Yeah Mummy but what if I'm put into Hufflepuff."

Lily looked up at her husband who was standing slightly behind there son there daughter held by his hand. There twins in there car seats. "Your daddy was a puff and if you are to we will be proud of you." The train wisle blew and Lily watched as her eldest child boarded the train for the first time. She looked around and smiled at her remaining children. Dora would be going in two years and then Albus and Andromeda would be on there way to they were growing up to fast.

A/N this goes with because not despise the moon doesn't scare her and from the future. Thanks for the reviews and please review.


	80. wrapped together

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Wrapped together

Teddy sat the paper down tears in his eyes. Vic sat down in the seat next to him her hands wrapped around the warm mug in front of her. "Go to her." She sighed looking up at him for the first time. He just looked over at her kissed her on the forehead grabbed some floo powder and shouted

"Potter Manor."

Lily was sitting in the kitchen the baby in her arms the tearstained paper in front of her. "Oh Dora what am I going to do." She whispered to the little baby in her arms.

"Lily." Teddy breathed. Her head snapped up as she looked at him surprise in her eyes. She hastily wiped her tears away.

"Teddy what are you doing here."

"Lily" He came closer to her. Taking the baby into his arms. "I love you, You know that but I can't leave Vic or we will both die.

She closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't see the pain the resided with in there green depths." I know that Teddy but what about the press what do I tell our daughter when she gets older." Tears were know falling slowly down her pale face as Teddy took her into his arms.

He kissed her forehead and held the baby in between them. "I don't know Lily I just don't know." He tried to hide the pain in his voice as he held his two girls in his arms. Wrapped together in pain and love.

A/N thanks for the review this is for ..hater who wanted a continuation of the he has her hair universe this seems to be a popular drabble series and one review would like me to right a whole chaptered fic based in this universe what do you think please review


	81. never give up

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Never give up

He's drunk and she's crying and the sun is setting casting shadows across the hardwood floor as he stumbles once more and she tries to catch him. The rain pounds against the roof and everyone watches, the world go to hell for the two people in front of them. The once vibrant boy and the once fiery girl diminished into the two shadows before them because they can't admit their feelings for one another. He won't admit she's the one and she won't admit it's time to give up. In one last desperate move she reaches for him pressing her lips to his fire whiskey soaked one's drinking in the kiss she has been longing for since the age of sixteen. He stills as if in shock and she breaks the kiss. They look into each other's eyes for one heartbreaking moment before she turns around one lone tear sliding down her face finally ready to give up. "Goodbye." She whisper's from her ghost white lips He can barely hear her with her back to him and she walks out the door into the fading light leaving her family her friends and she wonders if he'll ever come after her she holds on to that one shred of hope as she stands in the dewy grass and her family watches her as she apperts to her lonely apartment to her lonely bed and her dreams of him. For though she acts like it she'll never give up.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review don't flame the premise of this one shot is Lily loves Teddy Teddy loves lily but refuses to let himself love her and so has to get drunk to stop himself from loving her because he doesn't think he's good enough for her I just felt like writing something angsty for once


	82. not his heart

I don't own harry potter

Teddy/Lily

Not his heart

She's loved him since she was five years old and for awhile she was sure he loved her to. They were so young when they made the promise neither of them realizing what they were doing. At six and eight respectively neither realized the repercussions' that vow would hold on them. She grow up beside him her love never dimming but his diminished bit by tiny bit from the moment the tiny red head baby potter was placed in his arms and bit by bit icy blond was replaced by fiery red and she knew he loved another and that she would never be able to take her place but she tried and she held in her tears on her wedding day as she looks into his vacant eyes knowing if he had a choice he wouldn't be there knowing he's picturing her as he's repeating the vows and she pretends he loves her and not another.

She watches her young cousin's stomach expand and she suspects but she can't confirm that the child growing within is his. And she hates her for it because he won't even touch her won't kiss her. And the baby is born and her fears are confirmed and the papers are abuzz and she knows she can't fight it any more she may have his name his ring but she had his heart his child and couldn't fight the heart break anymore.

A/N thanks for the reviews this goes in the she had his hair universe as requested this is from vic's point of view it may be a bit confusing but if you read it carefully you should get it please review but don't flame.


	83. Ice cube fun

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Ice cube fun.

She sat her feet dangling in the water the sun beating down on her head. She took a sip of her ice cold lemonade. She let the cold liquid slip down her perched throat. She let one of the cold ice cubes slip inside her mouth chilling her tongue to an almost painful temperature. It got so cold she had to spit the almost melted cube back into the cup. She heard a slight chuckle behind her whipped her head around to see Teddy leaning against the tree behind her.

"Now what did that poor ice cube do to you." He laughed she glared at him pulling another ice cube out of her drink. She chucked it at him and he ducked before it could hit him.

"Hey that was mean." He pouted.

"Oh you poor baby." She chuckled as she slipped another ice cube in her mouth and he had to hold in a moan. He slipped down beside her and kicked his shoes off.

"So what are you doing out here."

"Well I came to get you for dinner but I think I'd rather watch you suck on that ice." He gave her a playful leer."

She took the last ice cube out of the glass and chucked it at him "Pervert." She laughed jumping up and sprinting away him right on her heels. Both of the thinking who knew Ice cubes could be so fun.

A/N thanks for the reviews I was asked to write another one on ice cubes and I've been writing so many angst one's and this one so wanted to be angsty but I felt you all deserved a happy one so please review give me promts I'll try to write what you want.


	84. no one considered

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

No one considered.

When Alice Longbottom got together with her brother James everyone wanted her to get together with Alex Wood their best friend and the third member of the second trio as they were called they wanted the perfect fairy tale romance no one considered who she wanted to love. Everyone told her she would make a great quiddich player they told her she was a miniature Ginny no one considered what she might want to do with her life. Everyone said she would name her kids after hero's it was tradition after all. No one considered what she wanted to name her kids.

They told her she'd excel at potions because the first Lily did no one considered what her strong point might be. Everyone told her she'd be in Gryffindor because everyone else in the family had been no one considered what house might fit her best. No, no one considered Lily as her own person so she surprised them all when she was placed in Ravenclaw, was scared of heights, Was horrible at potions but loved history of magic when she fell in love with Teddy Lupin in her sixth year and married him six months after she graduated. Everyone was surprised when she became the history of magic teacher well Teddy took the post of DADA and ok so maybe she did name her daughter Nyphadora Ginerva and Andromeda Molly and her Sons Harry Ramus and Albus Ronald but some things just can't be changed no matter who you are. But at least they finally considered her. Her own person.

A/N thanks for the reviews prompt consideration please review and give me prompts I usually don't like lily in other house's beside Gryffindor and I have noticed almost everyone puts her in Slytherin which I don't get but oh well but it worked for the one shot.


	85. playing with fire

Teddy/Lily

Playing with fire.

When she got the invitation that sunny July day something seemed to die inside of her she should have known never to believe him to believe in the love he professed she should have known he would always go back to vic and she was only playing with fire but it seemed she couldn't stay away she could hate him forever or think she did until the moment that he pulled her close and whispered he loved her and she just wanted to wrap her arms around him . It made her sick but it also made her feel alive something she didn't feel the rest of the time to the world she was Just Lily Potter youngest child and only daughter of Harry Potter to her family she was shy lily who didn't like confrontation but when she was with him she felt special and dangourous and alive and for those few hours she didn't care that he loved someone else or that it hurt another person she just wanted to feel the fire and be alive no matter how many times she got burnt. She laid the invitation down and gave a weak smile it was just another layer to there fire playing game.

A/N thanks for the reviews this is for rain drops of laughter who prompted letters which I turned into invitation yes I know this paints teddy and Lily in a bad light kind of but people can't always be nice I hope I did it justice please review and give prompts thanks.


	86. broke their hearts

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Broke their hearts

She was always to young he was always to old and every time they got close to each other one would jump away it became a game a horrible game the cycle couldn't be broken the family watched them dance around each other for years they watched them fight fear and love and lose every time and it broke their hearts.

A/N I want to keep writing these drabbles but I need inspiration this one goes with never give up please review and thanks for the reviews


	87. sinful blue

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Sinful blue

Her dress was blue it was tiny it was slit up the side. He couldn't stop staring. Why? Did she have to look so god dame hot and be oh so forbidden to him and that stupid curve hugging silky blue dress. Why? Oh why did it have to torment him. Well he certainly wasn't getting any sleep tonight because the moment he closed her eyes he would see that sinful blue dress

A/N for raindrops of laughter who prompted with clothes. Please review thanks for reviews and please give me prompts.


	88. all the peices fit

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

All the pieces fit

The journal was dusty. She had found it under her mom's bed well looking for the earring she dropped. She pulled out the book and blew the dust off the cover, the earring forgotten. Dora held her breath would this book with the scrolling bronze letters spelling Lily L Potter hold the secrets of her parentage? Would she finally find out who her father was?

She flipped through the book it ended a few years before her conception but she noticed one name popping up over and over. Teddy,Teddy,Teddy no that couldn't be true, but it made sense all the pieces fell into place. Her hair, her features, her name the way Aunt Vic looked at her. Yes uncle Teddy wasn't Uncle Teddy but Her father and her real name Wasn't Nymphadora Jamie Potter but Nymphadora Jamie Lupin yes all the pieces fit into place.

A/N for Ginny Weasley Rocks who wanted one for she had his hair universe were Dora was older this has been swimming around in my head for awhile please review and thanks for the reviews


	89. hiding now finding later

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Hiding now finding later

She played hide and seek as a child hiding behind trees behind her hands counting to ten ready or not there she went searching, searching for whoever she was playing with who were hiding from her usually Teddy. Laughing and giggling when she found him or was found by him. That was a joyful time in her childhood, but now she was eighteen years old and playing hide and seek again this time with her heart and feelings, She hide them as not to have to deal with them she would seek them once she was stronger emotionally once she was willing to deal with love lose and consequences.

This is for gurugirl who wanted one with hide and seek please review thanks for the reviews I have one more written up but then I really need more prompts please review.


	90. crushed petals

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Crushed petals

Petal dust spread across the yellowed page. She softly dusted what was left of them into her palm. She allowed a small reminiscent smile to cross her lips. He may have left her life years ago. Not by chose, but because being an arour was a dangerous job they had only had five years together, but they were good years and he left her with a little girl who reminded her of him every single day with her flashing hair and glowing eyes. Tears prickled the back of her eyes the flowers represented them they were the first flowers he ever gave to her they were crushed and almost dust but she didn't want to through them out because she could almost smell him in them. She looked down at them one tiny tear escaping down her alabaster cheek and she dusted them away her daughter was there her daughter was a part of him and that's all she needed to remember him by not a bunch of crushed petals.

A/N ok so I took a prompt of crush and this is what came out when I got the prompt I figured oh it will be fluffy but the muse took me in a totally different way and gave me this and so now it goes with forever gold a sequel to it thanks for the reviews and please review


	91. helpful clouds

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Helpful clouds

He gave her the blanket when she was five. She was always sickly her magical core not strong enough to keep her healthy causing her to be bedridden for days weeks months and all she wanted was to see the sky the clouds she could see them from her window but not too well.

He had the blanket specially made for her it was sky blue with big fluffy clouds all over it the clouds drifted across the fabric and could be changed to any shape you wanted. Lily's face lit up the first time she saw it and it never left her sight for years after that.

Whenever she was feeling sad she would wrap herself in the blanket and watch the clouds drift pass her pretending he was there by her side. She would change the clouds to amuse herself and as she grew older the shape of the clouds changed to initials that spelled out LLL but only she could see those clouds that held all her hopes. The blanket went to Hogwarts and back all seven years becoming more tear soaked by the year as he still didn't notice the young red head that loved him so.

On her nineteenth birthday he found her curled in her blanket tear stains on her cheeks. He sat down next to her brushing his hand against her hot cheek. "Lily, Lily are you ok." He called softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into his eyes.

"Teddy."

"Lily what's wrong." She took a deep Breath and with all her inner strength she muttered the words she'd been wishing to say for years.

"I love you." surprise covered his face as he leaned over and kissed her lips gently

" I love you to." He whispered holding her in his arms blanket and all. After that day the Blanket went into a chest she now had his arms to wrap around her as she sleep but five years later the clouds came back again as she wrapped her newborn daughter in the blanket given with love and that comforted sadness so well hoping the clouds would help her daughter the way they helped her.

A/N for Quiditchcaptian who wanted one with clouds hope you like thanks for the reviews and if you want more you need to review


	92. pretty

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Pretty

"Teddy am I pretty" Lily pouted her cherry red lips at him and batted her long dark lashes.

"of course you are Lils."

"How pretty." She held her hands in front of her twirling slightly

"Very Pretty." He creased her creamy soft skin

"Am I prettier then Vic." She twirled a piece of fiery red hair around her little finger.

"Ah now Lils you're a different type of pretty."

"Am I pretty enough to be loved by you." She whispered tears glistening in her emerald green eyes.

"Always." He whispered wiping the tear form her cheek." He then kissed those cherry red lips caressed that creamy soft skin again tucked that fiery red hair behind her ear and looked lovingly into those Emerald green eyes. Yes he loved her.

A/N ok this is for Quiditchcaptian who prompted fishing if you look closely you can see at the beginning Lily is fishing for compliments. This was going to be fluffy and funny but it took on a life of its own review and give me prompts.


	93. new project

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

New project

Arthur looked at the pink box that seemed to be emitting some type of noise on the table. He slowly walked towards the strange contraption a mixture of fear and fascination running though his blood he glanced down at a little screen like thing that had words written across it spelling Teddy what was this odd thing on his table he'd seen Lily with it earlier maybe he should get her.

"lily" He stuck his head out the door calling to his youngest granddaughter.

"Yes Grandpa." She came over to him

"Your little pink box is making noise."

She looked a him confused for a moment and then it clicked in her head. "Oh you mean my cell phone she ran past him. Picking up her phone, "Hello."

Arthur watched her how was she talking on the box that wasn't a phellyphone was it he was oh so very confused.

"Yeah that sounds like fun ok see you then." She flipped the thing shut.

"What is that."

"it's a Cell Phone you talk on it."

"How" He was intrigued. Now lily loved her grandfather but she just didn't have time for his muggle fascination at that moment.

"Grandpa I'll explain it to you later ok." She ran out the door planting a swift kiss on her grandfathers cheek and Arthur just stood in the door and wondered how the pink box or cell thingy could be talked on looked like he had a new project

A/N for Quiditchcaptin who prompted lily teddy Arthur and cell phone


	94. never boring

I don't own Harry potter

Teddy/Lily

Never boring

Now Harry knew that Lily was dating Teddy who wouldn't and he was happy for them really truly he was he just hoped they weren't having sex. Oh who was he kidding of course they were having sex Teddy was twenty nine freaking years old. But Lily was still his baby girl and he couldn't believe he was doing this but it was only fair he'd done the same for the boys when they were her age, hell when they were younger then she was.

He stood outside her door not really wanting to go in staring at it liked it had offended him in some horrendous way. Finally he sucked up all his Gryffindor courage and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He walked in.

"Hey lils." She looked up from her magazine.

"Hi daddy." She gave him her patented I didn't do it smile hmm he'd figure out what that was about later.

"Um." He sat down nervously on her bed. "Look Lily I know your eighteen and you're dating Teddy and well I want you to be s s safe." He could barley get the words out of his mouth.

"Dad what are you trying to say." Lily asked slightly terrified slightly amused.

"Just here." He throw a box on her bed and ran out of the room like Voldemort was chasing him.

She looked down at the box and started rolling around on the bed laughing. Her dad had just thrown a box of condom's at her could this day get any weirder. A day at the Potter house was never boring that was for sure.

Ok this is for quiditchcaptian who prompted condom harry teddy lily this went in a completely different place then I planned thanks for reviews please review also give me prompts thanks


	95. poker night

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily warning pushes the T rating

Poker night

Teddy and Lily stumbled through his door his lips trailing down her creamy neck and his hands roaming over her silky skin tight black dress. Her hands moved through is hair. As they made their way towards his bedroom she dropped her purse on the floor. he slipped his hands under said dress and slipped her black lacy panties down her legs throwing them behind him and she jumped up unto him wrapping her long luscious legs around him. They made it to his bedroom and he lowered her to his bed hovering over her he started to push her dress down kissing his way down her body just as things were getting overtly heated they heard a knock at the door.

Teddy pulled away "What day is it." He asked breathlessly.

"Sunday." Lily tried to kiss him again.

"Shit." Teddy jumped up and tried to fix his hair.

"What,What is it." Lily sat up fixing her dress.

"its poker night."

"What?"

"all the guys get together and play poker once a month. "

"When you say all the guys what you do you mean."

"I mean that all the males in your family are properly outside my door right now." Her face went white.

"Crap."

"Just stay here don't make a noise." The pounding on the door got louder he kissed her shut the door and ran out of the room. He flung the door open to find all the Weasley and Potter men minus Arthur in front of him minus Arthur plus Scorpious and Lorcan and Lysander. "Hi guy's" He stood back and let them in.

"Why aren't you set up yet." James asked looking around the room

"Um I just forgot about it." Everyone looked at him oddly but Albus conjured all the things they would need. and Lorcan pulled some food from his bag.

"Ok boys lets get down to it." Scorpious smirked Scorpious. They all started to take their seats when James noticed something on the floor he bent down to retrieve it and came up holding a lacy black pair of panties.

Teddy's face when as white as a ghost. "Hey Teddy there something your not Telling us." Quipped George just then a Cell phone started ringing and all the men looked towards the little black bag by the door that they hadn't noticed before.

A/N thanks for reviews this is for Quiditchcaptian who prompted underwear the next one will go directly with this one starting were this one left off so review if you want to see what's next and prompts are always welcome.


	96. still alive

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

Still alive

Everyone looked towards the bag and back at Teddy who looked like a statue.

"You going to answer that Ted." Harry asked.

"Uh." Teddy stuttered.

" Teddy you have a girl here." James Teased

Teddy got whiter and whiter his hair was going crazy and the phone just keep going off and everyone glanced at the underwear that James had dropped on the floor.

"Oh come on let us meet her." Albus pleaded.

"No." Teddy shoot his head.

Meanwhile in Teddy's room Lily had fallen into a light sleep when she heard her phone go off she recognized that ring tone everyone in her phone book had a different ring tone and that one was Rose's now it was a Sunday Rose knew she had a date tonight not with just that she did so she wouldn't have been calling unless it was important.

She chewed on her lip should she get it but it keep ringing which meant it was important and so she got off the bed straightened her dress ran her fingers through her hair and then thought the hell with it there going to find out anyway. She opened the door.

Outside James stood up from the table and picked up the purse he went to open it. Lily opened the door and saw her brother with her purse she walked out of the door no one seemed to notice her yet. "that's mine thank you very much." She tugged the purse out of his hands and flipped the phone open. "hello."

James eyes bugged out Teddy looked like he was going to faint no one seemed to be able to move everyone's eyes were transfixed on Lily "Calm down, Ok ok I'll be there momentarily." She snapped her phone shut walked over to were her underwear laid on the floor scooping them up she shoved them in her purse "Well boy's its been fun but I have to go Now." She lightly kissed the still frozen Teddy and with that she breezed out of the room.

Once she was gone all eyes turned to Teddy murder and sparks flying from their eyes. "What the Hell." They all yelled standing up wands pointed towards Teddy.

"I I I love her." He got out barley.

"Well boys what should we do."

"Each pick a curse." Suggested Louis.

"Ah yes." Agreed Fred

And thus different beams of light flashed at Teddy and by the time it was all over he looked like he had been attacked by god only knew what. He was moaning on the floor in pain and all the males around him were chuckling with evil glee.

"Now what?" Charlie asked.

"Now" Harry sighed. "We say congratulations and if you ever hurt my little girl your dead." He glared menacingly at Teddy who gulped before laughing and hugging him. "Now Teddy I'm not really happy but she's a big girl and can make her own choices so take good care of her he looked sternly at his god son.

"Of course." Teddy said just glad he was still alive.

A/N goes with Poker night for ginnyweasleyrocks and Quiddichcaptian who wanted one were Teddy and lily are caught. Thanks for all the reviews please review I can't believe this is the hundredth drabble yay/


	97. two certificate's

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Two Certificates

Teddy had two certificates laid in front of him a bottle of fire whiskey next to his hand. On a marriage license listing the bride as Victoria May Weasley and the Groom as Theodore Remus Lupin the second was a birth certificate announcing the birth of Nyphadora Jamie Potter. Mother Lily Luna Potter father unlisted. He let a tear slip down his face and slammed his fist on the marriage licence's if it wasn't for that cursed piece of paper his daughter would have a father he would have a real family and the certificate would say Mother Lily Luna Potter father Theadore Remus Lupin and he could be happy but instead he sat at the table drowning his sorrow in fire whiskey and avoiding his wife how had his life turned out this way.

A/N thanks for all the reviews ok this goes with she has his hair universe I'm going to say Dora is still a baby in this one but its after wrapped together. Its also for Quiddichcaptian who prompted paper so please give me promts and review.


	98. to love or not to love

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

To love or not to love

Today was Christmas and the whole Potter Weasley clan were to descend on the Barrow. Lily looked on top of her vanity at the two that were sitting there. One light blue and one purple. She closed her eyes and thought back.

_Flashback _

"_Teddy what do you want For Christmas."Lily smiled up at him. _

"_All I want is to know the truth Lily." He twirled a piece of her red, red hair around his finger. _

"_The truth." A look of confusion crossed her face._

"_yes the truth how do you really feel about me." _

"_Teddy I…." she started to say but he placed a finger on her lips. _

"_Shh not till Christmas." _

"_How do you want me to tell you." she asked in a whisper._

"_if you love me were a light blue Ribbon and if you just want to be friends were a purple one." _

"_ok she breathed. _

_End flashback _

She walked over to the vanity picked up the ribbon and twirled it cautiously in her hands before gathering her hair and putting it in.

Teddy was waiting outside the door for them he looked into her green eyes and then at her hair and he smiled he waited for Harry Ginny Albus and James to go inside and then he walked up to Lily his feet crunching through the snow He took her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. Lingering on the ribbon that was tied there. He leaned down and whispered against her lips.

"I love you to." Before kissing her like he'd wanted to do for years.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review this is for quiddichcaptian who prompted hair clips but I changed it to ribbon because it worked better please give me prompts.


	99. icy verses burning

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Icy verses burning

She hated that child or should she say young teen for what she represented with her flashing pink red black hair and her crooked smile she was the failings of Victorie and the proof that he really didn't love her that he loved another. She couldn't pretend that it was all fake she couldn't pretend that they had the perfect marriage not when she had to see that pretty little girl the perfect mixture of him and her the one everyone doted on. She had his ring but she couldn't give him children she didn't want her children he wanted Lily's children he had Dora he had her and he wanted more and he resented her for the fact he couldn't she knew that and she hated the little girl for the failings of her marriage but she knew deep down that it wasn't that child young girls fault that the failings were her own that her icy beauty just couldn't hold a flame to Lily's burning Beauty.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review for Lilyluna2 who wanted one on Vic's Pov in the she has his hair universe also a vic pov is not his heart Elli you'll get the one we've been talking about but I'm not sure when I'm trying to work it out in my head. Also the counnuation you want will properly be next quidditchcaptian your prompt will be after that thanks so much everyone also prompts still wanted.


	100. what started it all

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

What started it all

She was digging through that trunk looking for something she wasn't even sure what when she came upon that frayed and tattered purple ribbon and memory's assailed her the sugury taste of his lips on hers the feel of his arms around her. The day her world turned from dark to light gray to yellow. She felt those arms go around her and a shiver race down her spine and she was always shocked and surprised that he still had that effect on her after twenty years.

"What are you doing." He whispered.

"Remembering." She held up the ribbon "Remembering what started it all." She spun around and kissed like it was the first time. But it was always the first time with them.

A/N goes with to love or not to love for ellie please review thanks for reviews and also check out conversations with portraits and review that. Also prompts please.


	101. conversations with portraits

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

Conversations with Portraits.

He'd found those portraits in his vault soon after James was born Portraits of those dead and gone. One of Dora and Remus Lily James and Sirius and he took them home put them in a hallway and basically forgot they were there he would talk to them every once in awhile but he was an adult he hadn't been raised with parents he wasn't used to talking to them he was more likely to talk to Remus's portrait then anyone's

But Teddy, Teddy had always been fascinated by those talking Portraits and though Harry was a bit leery of letting him get attached to paint even if it could talk and did have a ghost of a memory he still wasn't to sure about it. But he let him and especially after he found out he was a werewolf he watched Teddy go to the portraits for advice and because Teddy and Lily were so close she would go to and she called them uncle and aunt and he knew if they were ever missing to look for them in the hallway because surely one of them would be there if not both.

And he heard of all the laugher jokes tears and fights that happened in that hall the love the forgiveness and the understanding and so when Teddy and Lily got married he gave them the portraits to put up in their own house because they were more connected to them then he was.

A/N thanks for the reviews this is for quiddichcaptian who prompted portraits this actually goes with my story conversations with portraits so if you want to know more go read that. I have two more prompts to do but I really need more so please review and give me prompts.


	102. choices

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Choices

He didn't know what to do as him and lily sorted through his grandmother's possessions, the funeral was yesterday and now he had to pack up this house. The house he grew up in. He tried to take his mind off the fact that his last blood relative was now gone. Well until him and Lils had kids of course.

Trying to get his mind off of it he started to sort through the numerous drawers and boxes when he came upon it, an old black and white photograph it showed three smiling girls their arms around each other. Everyone once and a while they would wave at the camera. Wondering who they could be he flipped the photo over the back read in scrawling writing

Andromeda Lyra Black 16

Bellatrix Hydra Black 13

Narcissia Vela Black 8

He turned the picture back over and looked in shock at the happy faces in front of him. This was a year before his grandmother ran away from the family. This was years before Bella turned to Voldemort ,this was at least a decade before anyone could say Cissy turned truly cold. But maybe just maybe this was the last happy picture of them.

And it made him think what if. What if his Grandmother had never ran off with Theadore Tonks what if. Would Bella still have went to the dark side. Would Cissy still have married Malfoy . Would the second war have even happened.

Could one decision have affected so much. He wondered how much the world would have been different if one 17 year old girl had made a different choice if she had chosen family over love. He thought the three sisters had always hated each other but on old photo changed that all.

He felt to arms go around him. "What are you thinking about." Lily asked softly glancing down at the picture.

"Choices," he said quietly as he slipped the picture of a happier time for three sisters torn apart into his pocket.

A/N yes not really focusing on Teddy and Lily though it does a little but sometimes the prompt just takes you that way. Ok this is for ginnyweasleyrocks prompted photograph I have one more prompt after this so I need more thanks for the reviews and please review.


	103. my teddy bear

I don't own Harry Potter

My teddy bear.

"Teddy, Teddy bear," Two year old Lily screamed from her crib her face as red as her hair.

"Sweetie I'm looking for your bear a harassed Harry said searching his daughters room for the elusive bear. Ten minutes and a still crying Lily later Teddy finally located the bear. He tried to pass it off to her.

"Teddy bear, Teddy bear," she wailed as Harry desperately held the bear out in front of her.

"Here's your bear Lily don't you want it I thought you wanted your bear." He was starting to get desperate. Just then he heard the floo activate and a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Uncle Harry are you here."

Harry sighed "In here Teddy," He still trying to get Lily to calm down. Teddy walked into the room and she instantly stopped crying the moment her eyes landed on the blue eyed 13 year old.

"Teddy bear, she sniffed holding out her little arms for him to pick her up. Teddy scooped the little girl into her arms. And she started to giggle.

Harry stood back perplexed. He looked down at the bear in his hands. And then back up at Teddy. " I thought she just wanted the stuff animal." He muttered.

"My Teddy bear." Lily giggled hiding her head in his chest.

Harry sighed at least he know knew what she met but what the heck was he going to do when school started.

A/N Thanks for the reviews this is for Lilyluna2 who prompted with teddy bear still have some prompts but always need more please review.


	104. limitless

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Limitless/

She looked at him Green eyes meeting gray. She twirled her red hair around her little finger and smiled at him with her cherry red lips. He watched her his breath caught in his throat as she sauntered towards him all long legs and tiny hems, "Hello Teddy," Here sultry voice cut through him like a knife. He inched closer and closer to her. Intoxicated but her flowery rosy smell, she steps closer.

"Lily," he whispers barely audible. She places her tiny hand on his cheek and licks her lips

"Teddy its been to long." And Teddy remembers how they'd left it her storming off him slumped against a wall all because he'd placed a ring on Vic's finger. Well that ring wasn't on her finger any more and Lily was finally seventeen and as her breathed brushed against his face he wondered how far they could test their own limits and finally he grabbed her and pressed his lips to her with all the need he'd felt since she was fifteen and kissed her as if his life depended on it. And to him it did for when it came to Lily Luna Potter Teddy Lupin had no limits any more.

A/N sorry I've been so busy ugg this was prompted by purplealert who wanted me to do on one testing limits thanks to everyone who reviewed last time and please please review if you want more and give me some prompts.


	105. America the Beautiful maybe

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

America the Beautiful maybe.

"America the Beautiful America the Beautiful", Lily was twirling around potter manor repeating that same line over and over. Teddy looked over at Albus

"Why is she doing this," he asked

"James told her she couldn't last saying that line a hundred times" he made to more check marks on the paper that Teddy just noticed he had.

"How many more times does she have to do that,"

Albus glanced down at the sheet of paper "25" They watched her twirl 25 more times saying her line at the 100th she stopped and glared at James who was laughing in a corner

"There you dolt," She snapped holding out her hand to collect the five Gallons he'd bet her, which he reluctantly handed over.

Teddy looked at the red head as her eyes snapped at her brother was America beautiful maybe was Lily beautiful defiantly.

A/N thanks to Quidditch captain for reviewing please review and give me prompts I have some put always love to add more one this one is for Quidditch Captain who prompted America


	106. an old diary entry

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

An old diary entry

Teddy looked down at the diary that Harry had given him, It had belonged to his father he flipped to the last entry in it and read it slowly treasure's the feel of the book in his hands and the look of his father's hand writing. He read that last entry.

May 1st 1998

_Teddy is a perfect baby I can't believe I fought against it so long that I feared being a father and husband I'm thankful every day that Dora finally knocked some sense into my head and told me to just love her and everything would work its self out. I don't know what I'd do without her or my precious son. Until tomorrow _

_Remus J Lupin _

But he'd never got to write another entry because the next day had been the Battle at Hogwarts that had taken the lives of both Remus and Dora Lupin Teddy thought about Lily sweet Lily 19 and a spitfire determined to get him to love her, not that she had to try to hard but he felt bad like it was wrong he wanted to love her but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Vic or Harry. They were Eleven years difference in them, He whispered to the yellowed pages.

"Dad what did mum say to you to finally make you Finally only care about your love for each other and nothing else. " He wished the man was here to answer that question.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed please please review and give me prompts love them this is for gurugirl who prompted mum and dad


	107. the smell of gingerbread

I don't own Harry potter

Teddy Lily

The smell of Gingerbread

The Potter house always had this unique smell to it well according to Teddy anyways a spicy smell like someone was always baking Gingerbread. It came out when he made the love potion it always brought him happy memory's but he couldn't figure out what it was where it came from or maybe he knew and just didn't want to admit it Admit that the smell of Gingerbread that always permeated his senses actually came from Lily.

A/N thanks for the review please review and give prompts this was for Quiddich captain who prompted gingerbread


	108. christmas past

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Christmas past

An old women looked at all the things that surrounded her a withered bunch of missle toe a tiny necklace with a ruby pendent. A clock with six hands on it, a ruby red dress. An empty tube of lipstick. Two frayed hair ribbons an oldfaded diary with all her hopes and dreams. Lily Luna Potter Lupin looked down at the things that sounded her and thought of times of Christmas past. Times of Happiness and joy. She looked up to the heavens and whispered. Soon Teddy we will be celebrating more Christmas's together.

A/N please review prompt this is a bit morbid sorry but this what I came up with this is for purplealert who prompted Christmas. Ok if your having trouble uploading your stories go to your profile then click my stories click the story you want to upload. When it comes up to the sign saying you have an error go to the url bar and replace the word property with content and it should work.


	109. dream come true

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Dream come true.

She let the salty air caress her cheeks she took a deep breath of the tangy air and let the air rest in her lungs. Her toes wiggled in the grainy sand. Her red hair whipped around her face and her green eyes looked out over the frothy Atlantic ocean. She felt two arms go around her waist and she couldn't help but smile even more.

"So do you like your surprise." She felt Teddy's warm breath tickle her ear. She nodded and twirled around wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love it Teddy." Thank you. She remembered when she had told Teddy that it was always her dream to come to the Atlantic Ocean and feel the ocean breeze on her face.

"I'm glad" he kissed her lightly "Because I have one more thing to ask you." and with that he dropped to one knee in the sand and pulled out a gorgeous emerald ring. "Lily Luna Potter will you marry me."

With tears in her eyes she nodded her head and choked out a "Yes." He slipped the ring on her finger and came to his feet wrapping her once again in his arms. She held him close thinking how he always made her dreams come true.

A/N this is for Quidditch captain who promp_ted beach please review and prompt. _


	110. handful

I don't own harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Handful

"Albus Ronald Lupin you give your sister back her pygm puff this moment or your grounded." Lily yelled the family had just gotten back from dropping the eldest two lupin children Harry and Nymphadora off at kings cross. Lily was still emotional from watching her eldest daughter go off to Hogwarts for the first time and her youngest son had decided that now was a great time to torment his twin sister.

"Aw I was just messing with her." He pouted handing the yellow creature to his sister. "Here Andy you can have the smelly thing.

"Hey he's not smelly." Andromeda cried indignantly storming up the stairs.

Ah the joys of having twins lily thought as she watched both the six year olds disappear how had grandma Molly done it.

A/N well this was going to be different but it got erased so this is what it is this is for Alice who really wanted one with there children also please all check out my story imperfect perfection and review this story pleas.


	111. jello

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Jello

"Hand me the Jello," Lily whispered to teddy from her perch on the ladder. He handed her the jello careful not to spill it and watched with baited breath as she placed it above james bedroom door.

"Why are we doing this again Lils." He asked.

"Because," She rolled her eyes. "James smeared paint all over my cuitest pair of jeans." She wrinkled her nose in distain at the antics of her brother.

"so your going to make sure jello dumps on his head."

"yup." She moved the Jello closer to the edge of the door jamb and looked around the door nervously making sure James was still asleep. There he was still a lump on a log sprawled out over his bed. Just then. Her parents door opened.

She let out a little squeal and landed in teddy's out streched arms. She peeked over his shoulder into the green lauging eyes of her father. He himself looked around the door frame at his still sleeping son shook his head and walked off silently lauging.

A/N sorry for the long wait my computer crashed my grandpa died its just been a stressful summer this is for Gurugirl who prompted caught in the act properly not what she was expecting but its what came out please review and prompt.


	112. not going to work out

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Not going to work out.

"I don't like him." Teddy glared over at the dance floor were Marcus Carter was twirling his little Dora around in circles.

"Of course you don't dear." Lily patted her husband's arm soothingly. "of course you don't". Lily knew Teddy would have a hard time letting Dora and Andy go when they became older, she'd know it since the first time she'd placed them in his arms. They would always be his little girls. No matter how old they got.

""He's too old for her." He snipped at that Lily couldn't laugh out loud causing her husband's glare to be directed at her.

"You hypocrite" She giggled at him. "Your Ten years older than me your father was thirteen years older than your mother and Marcus and Dora are only 7 years apart."

"Still 16 is too young to date."

"Need I remind you that it was on my sixteenth birthday that you kissed me for the first time."

"No." He grumbled shooting another menacing glance at the dance floor. "At least Andy's only Eleven." He sighed.

"Yes there is that dear." She glanced over at her daughter and her date on the dance floor then she glanced over at the edge of the dance floor where Leo Zabini was glaring. She gave him a soft smile. He was the eldest son of Lyra Malfoy Scor's baby sister and Lily knew he loved her eldest daughter with everything he had.

She leaned over and whisper in Teddy's ear "don't worry dear they'll never work out any way."

A/N this is for dancing-in –blue-123 who wanted one of teddy being jelous of his daughters boyfriend and lily calming him down. Also just to clear up any confusion I made up Lyra and even if Scor married Rose there would be no blood between Dora and Leo just in case anyone's confused thanks for the reviews and please review request welcome.


	113. no April fool's joke

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

No April fools joke

This had to be a cruel and unusual joke. Lily glanced at the calendar and then at the ring that glistened on her cousin's finger. Nope it wasn't April first it was February 7th and this engagement was no April fool's joke. Teddy and Vic were getting married and she was left out in the cold.

A/N thanks for the reviews this is for purplealert who prompted April fool sure this isn't what she was expecting but it's what came out please review and prompt.


	114. bubble time

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Bubble time.

"Teddy." Lily sing songed waving a bottle of bubbles in front of his face.

"Huh what is it Lils." He asked looking down at his godfathers little daughter. He had had to pull him self out of a daze were he had been thinking about the beautiful Victorie

"Blow bubbles with me Teddy."

"Bubbles." He looked at her perplexed and then down at the container in her hands that read "Ever changing colored bubbles.

"yes Bubbles. Rose is off reading somewhere and James and Albus and Hugo are flying and Vic is to busy blowing her hair so that leaves you to blow bubbles with me."

Teddy looked desperately around the yard at the Barrow and Lily was right everyone was busy, but what self-respecting fifteen year old wanted to blow bubbles with a four year old.

"Teddy Please." She pleaded he green little eyes shining. He sighed in defeat and took the bottle from her hand dipping the wand in the shiny soap. He blow first a pink then a purple then a blue bubble. Lily clapped her tiny hands. "Yay Teddy the bubbles are like your hair."

He just smiled at her indulgently and keep blowing bubbles that is until Ron came upon the scene. "Wow Teddy, bubbles isn't that manly." He laughed.

"Shut it uncle Ron." Teddy bit out before blowing a bubble at said uncle Ron covering the older man in a film of shiny purple soap.

A/N thanks for the one review please review and prompt this is for Draco's Favorite witch who prompted bubbles.


	115. butterfly kisses

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Butterfly kisses.

Teddy leaned down and brushed his eyelashes against his little daughters face. "I love you Dora." He whispered giving her another butterfly kiss.

"I love you to Daddy." She whispered returning the kiss." He flicked the light off and looked at his half asleep precious daughter a daughter Lily had given him and he thought of all that life had stolen from him. The right to love Lily to Marry Lily the right to be a full time father to Dora. Being forced to marry Vic because of a stupid vow made between children. He regretted a lot of things but one thing he couldn't regret was his daughter, because all the bad he did he must have done something right to deserve butterfly kisses each night.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed this is for the prompt butterfly for Draco's favorite witch it is inspired by the song butterfly kisses and goes in my she has his hair universe. Sorry its not the best but someone has stolen my stories Lily flower 01 has started to drabble series about a Dora Lupin being in love with a god brother using titles from my stories and drabbles and making them almost word for word to my drabbles so I'm upset but anyway please review and prompt.


	116. wish come true

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

A wish come true.

Lily stared up at the hazy blue-black sky. At all the stars that twinkled within its depths and she smiled she smiled to remember the nights under the stars as a child. She smiled bitterly to remember the night she fell to the muddy ground in a fit of tears. The day she found out Teddy and Vic had moved in together, and finally she smiled to remember the night he'd first kissed her under the stars the night he'd caught Vic in bed with another man and came to her with tears in his eyes. The night they stared at each other until he'd pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her. The night her world had become perfect.

She glanced up at the sky one last time catching a glimpse of a shooting star and she thought not to long ago that she would have been wishing for him on that very star, but she didn't need stars anymore for her wish had come true.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review and prompt another one for Draco's favorite witch who prompted shooting star.


	117. more than an ocean

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

More than an ocean

She looks out across the choppy bluish gray surface and she thinks of him and wonders if he is thinking of her at that moment also. He left for America three months ago with not much more than a mumbled goodbye and a quick kiss to her cheek.

She wondered if she would ever see him again if she would ever talk to him again. For she knew that there was much more than just this ocean keeping them apart.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed please review this is for Draco's favriote witch who prompted ocean though I have a stack of prompts right now I also look for more because I never want to run out so prompt and I promise I'll get to them.


	118. to hear the music once again

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

To hear the music once again

She stared at it the dusty piano that sat in the corner, the one that hadn't been touched in years. The one that hadn't been touched since the day he left for Julliard and never came back. Oh they heard from him every couple of months through owls and the occasional floo call but never in person.

She silently walked across the hard wood floor and ran her finger over the dusty keys. The keys that used to make the most beautiful music, she knew he didn't come back because he was scared of what they could mean to each other what they did mean to each other. That hurt it hurt so badly. Just looking at the old piano hurt. She wanted him to love her to come and to once again play the music he loved for her not for strangers in some far off country.

She needed him needed to hear the purity of the music once again.

A/N thanks for the one person that reviewed last chapter please review and prompt this is again for Draco's favorite witch who prompted Piano it is also a continuation of more than an ocean.


	119. turning to Jelly

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Turning to Jelly

He kissed her so passionately, so fervently. His lips so warm against hers his arms so strong and protective around her keeping her safe, It felt like she was jelly from the tip of her head to the tip of her toes. She was sure that if he let go of her at that moment she would just slide to the floor. For his kisses always made her warm and happy and turned her limbs to Jelly

A/N thanks for the reviews please reaview always prompt this is for Draco's favorite witch again with the prompt Jelly


	120. new trick

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

New trick

"I love her, I love her, I love her." Teddy just keep repeating these words over and over. His mouth couldn't seem to stop forming the words. "I love her I love her I love her." I was on repeat and he didn't know how to make it stop.

He felt like a parrot that had learned a new trick only it was his heart that had finally gotten through to his thick brain to tell him he loved her.

A/N this is for Draco's favorite witch who prompted parrot. Thanks to the one reviewer and please review and prompt if you want to see more of these sooner the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update.


	121. perfect swimwear

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Perfect swimwear

They were all going to Monaco for a vacation. The Potters the Weasley's the Malfoy's and of course Teddy. Lily held up a tiny blue bikini and looked at it from all sides. She tossed it aside as to skimpy for a family vacation. She then held up a black tankini and also tossed that aside as she thought it was to nunish .

Finally she picked up a black one piece with pieces cut out of the side she looked at it from all angles before adding it to her suitcase as perfect. She glanced once more at the bikini and folded it up placing it inside her suitcase also for when it was just her and teddy alone she thought.

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a few days new job and I've had a bad cold this is for Quidditch captain who prompted tropical trip I may do a sequel down the road thanks for the review and please review.


	122. don't drink the water

I don't Own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

Don't drink the water.

Lily and Teddy were at Potter manor before leaving England and heading to Mexico for their honeymoon.

"have a good time Honey." Ginny hugged her daughter and then her son in law.

"Take care of my little girl." Harry threated his god son causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"Daddy." She said in exasperation.

"What your my little girl its my right to worry about you."

"Have a good time sis." Albus hugged her hand shook Teddy's hand. "But not to good of a time." He through a wink at them, and high fived James.

"Albus." Ginny looked horrified and Harry had suddenly went very pale.

Finally it was James turn to say goodbye. He hugged her and went to leave. "What aren't you going to say something." Lily asked her eldest brother.

"Yeah don't drink the water." He broke down into laughter before appearting away for practice.

A/N thanks for the reviews. This is for Quiddichcaptian who really wanted mexico James line is what started the whole thing. Please review and prompt.


	123. that's not a dog

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

That's not a dog

"Hey Teddy look what I found," Lily held the hairless ugly creature up in Teddy's face.

"What is it?" he asked bewildered.

"It's a Chihuahua duh." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"And what exactly is a Chihuahua?" he asked still bewildered.

" A dog," she looked like she wanted to take his temperature to be sure he wasn't sick.

A dog," Teddy scoffed, "That's no dog where's it fur?"

"Its hairless Teddy.

"Its scary looking that's what it is."

"Teddy are you scared of the wittle little doggy," Lily sing sanged.

"That is not a dog." He said adamantly. He glared before leaving the room and a laughing Lily behind.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry its been so long this is never going to end just take brakes once in awhile please prompt all prompts will get done I promise this was for quiddich captain who prompted Chihuahua, also inspired by the friends episode where Rachel gets a furless cat and joey is adement its not a cat.


	124. on hell of a voice

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

One hell of a voice

"Come on Teddy I want to sing." Lily pulled her boyfriend towards to the muggle bar that was having a Karaoke night.

"Lily I'm going as fast as I possibly can." Teddy was trying to keep up with her at the same time trying not to worry about the pile of work that had accumulated on his desk. He had a whole pile of it but Lily really wanted to go out tonight and he just couldn't seem to say know to those green eyes of her's

"Well go faster." She pouted.

"As fast as I can lily as fast as I can." He repeated.

They finally made it to the bar and Teddy listened to the pure voice of his girlfriend and he grinned he guessed missing out on doing all his paperwork for the night was worth it. Lily did have one hell of a voice on her.

a/N thanks for the reviews please review don't flame give prompts this is for Draco's favorite Witch who prompted Karaoke it was going to be long and drawn out with actually singing but I couldn't get it right so here it is.


	125. i'm contaminated

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

I'm contaminated.

"Teddy what's this?" Lily held a radish up in her hand for Teddy to inspect.

"That's a radish Lils," Teddy tried to explain to the seven year old.

"its looks odd what exactly is it?"

"It's a vegitable Lils."

"Ew gross," she threw the radish across the table and ran from the room screaming "My hand's been contamitated by a veggie yuck yuck." Teddy was laughing uncontroblely behind her.

A/N Ok thanks to the two people that reviewed last time this is prompted by draco's favriote witch who prompted radish. Please review.


	126. the skirt war

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

The skirt war.

"You know what I think is the sexiest thing in the world?" Teddy's friend Andrew asked him.

"What?" Teddy took a sip of his beer and looked over at his friend.

"A school girl in there plaid uniform." Teddy looked over a Andrew and wrinkled his noes.

"Plaid, why would they wear plaid."

"I don't know but its amazing," Andrew sighed wistfully Andrew was a muggle Teddy had met well traveling a few years back. He knew about the wizarding world because his sister was a witch and had acually been three years behind Teddy.

Teddy shuddered and looked over at his friend. When ever he thought of plaid he thought of McGonagall not sexy at all. "You know what I find sexy?"

"What?" Andrew asked

"Black Hogwarts skirts,"

"Black seems so plain though," Andrew lamented.

"Ah but inching up creemy legs now that's not boring," Teddy smirked as his mind drifted away from his friend and the pup and he thought of Lily graduation night pinned against the wall behind that tapistry legs looped around his waist his hands skimming up her legs under that sinful black skirt. Fiary hair in an arary around her face. Yes Black was way sexier then plaid in Teddy's opionion.

A/N thanks for the reviews amazing prompts always welcome this is for Draco's favriote witch who prompted plaid.


	127. the pearl ring

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

The pearl ring.

Most girls wanted diamonds and emeralds Sapphire's and Ruby's All Lily wanted was the Pearl ring on her finger. It might not shine like that Diamond that Vic wore or glimmer like her mother's ruby or her Aunt's Emerald or even Luna's Ravenclaw Sapphire but to her it was perfect. Teddy had given her the ring the luscious creamy pearl that now resided on her finger and even though it didn't simmer in the light she'd cherish it forever.

A/N this is for Draco's Favorite witch who prompted Pearl prompts being taken and if reviews continue as they have been then Daily updates will happen.


	128. not so fun anymore

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

Not so fun anymore.

She remembered the first time she'd ever seen the wondrous muggle invention known as bubble wrap. Her father had ordered something off their new computer after explaining to her mother what the internet actually was, when the box showed up and the contents where emptied what was left was a sheet of plastic bubbles, Lily found herself intrigued. After garnering permission from her father she spent hours popping the little bubble's between her fingers, she even refused to share with her brothers.

She was seven then and she'd popped many sheets of bubble wrap since then but now she felt like she was a sheet of bubble wrap herself and it wasn't so much fun anymore. Teddy kissed Victorie, one bubble popped, Teddy held Vic another bubble popped, a smile an I love you, a ring a wedding a baby pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, till finally all she was, was an empty shell a used sheet no feelings left she'd lost all her life the air was out of her and she felt like she was nothing but used bubble wrap.

A/N thanks for the reviews this is for Draco's favorite witch who prompted Bubble wrap prompts always taken and updates daily if I get enough reviews.


	129. lipgloss suduction

I don't own harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Lip gloss seduction

Lily applied the first layer of lip-gloss and looked in the mirror her lips gleamed pink and her eyes shined green. She'd get him this time he'd finally be hers.

She glided down the stairs the tank top hugging her curves the jean shorts clinging to her legs her tan legs ending in strappy silver heels. His eyes went wide where had the child he'd watched grow up gone.

"hello Teddy," he voice was raspy and she threw a wink his way as she walked out the door her beg over her shoulder and she watched his lips travel down to her gleaming lips and he tugged on her arm and pulled her close and kissed lips surprising them both. He pulled back and smiled at her. And she smiled up at him.

"Lily" He whispered just her name and that was all but she knew she had him he was hers and it had all started with a tube of strawberry cheesecake lip-gloss.

A/N thanks for the review last chapter you want more I need reviews and prompts. This was for gurugirl who prompted cheesecake


	130. suduction by fudge

I don't own Harry Potter

Seduction by fudge.

The peanut buttery smell wafted around her as she took a bite of the hot gooey fudge. He watched as she licked the flavor from her lips watching as her little pink lounge darted from her mouth and licked her pouting lips his breath caught in his throat he tried to glare at her but it wasn't working she knew how to get to him and she knew it. She winked at him a saucy smile playing on her lips as she took another bite of the fudge.

A/N thanks to those who reviewed but if you want this drabble collection to continue I need more reviews and more suggestions this is for two people on is for KatieBibby who prompted fudge and for Kana117 who wanted a sequel to lip-gloss seduction.


	131. one drunken night

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

One drunken night

Lily looked around the hotel room at the push beach resort that they were staying at and she looked over at Teddy's clothes in the closet hanging next to hers and she thought about how they came to be a couple in one drunken night how they finally let themselves be free enough to love.

_Flash back three months earlier. _

_The moon light seeped into the ground as Teddy picked up Lily trying to get the drunk nineteen year old through the door without waking her parents. "OK Lily I'm serious you need to be quite." He tried to shh her. _

"_Why I'm over age." She giggled as she wiggled out of his arms in front of the door. Her feet hit the ground and she looked up at him. Her Hazy green eyes looking into his amber ones and though she was drunk and though he knew it was wrong he wanted to kiss her so bad. He wanted to press his lips to hers and taste the sweetness he was sure resided there. He was tired, tired of protecting her of protecting himself of saying she's too young or he's too old. But he wouldn't do it because she was drunk and he was sober and it just wasn't right. _

_She looked into his eyes and saw the conflict that raged with in the amber depth the heat and longing warring against his conscious. "You know I'm really not that drunk, at least not drunk enough that when I do this you'll have to question it." And before he could think before he could respond she was kissing him. And she tasted just as sweet as he imagined and the alcohol on her breath mixed with the fruity taste of her lip gloss and something else that was totally Lily and he kissed her not wanting to let go not wanting to let this dream waft away on the night air. She pulled away and looked at him the haze clear from her eyes. _

"_Lily," he breathed and she placed a finger against his lips to silence him and looked up at him. _

"_I love you teddy and that's all you need to know." And with that she walked into the house only a bit unsteady but her heart finally unburdened. _

A/N this is a sequel/ prequel to perfect swimwear for Kana117 who wanted to know how they got together hope you like it sorry I've been away to long I've been in a Dawson's creek haze LOL prompts always welcome.


	132. Christmas cookie blowout

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Christmas cookie blowout.

Sugar and spice and everything nice that's what little girls are made of right? Lily stirred the bowl in front of her flour sifting down to cover every surface in the kitchen. Christmas Music wafted from the wireless that sat on the counter and Lily giggled as a bit of flour landed on her nose.

"Lily Luna Potter what in the world are you doing." Ginny asked horror struck as she looked around her once pristine kitchen and then at her six year old daughter, both covered in flour and eggs.

"Making Christmas cookies," her eyes held innocence the way only a six years old could.

"Why?" Ginny asked slightly exasperated.

"There Teddy's favorite kind of cookie," she said it so matter of factually like it was the end of the discussion and for Lily it was because the fact that they were Teddy's favorite cookies made everything ok.

A/N this is for nightshadeprincess567 who wanted one with Lily making Christmas Cookies as a Little girl. Prompts always welcome reviews enjoyed thanks to the two people that review last time.


	133. the flame still flickers

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lily

The flame still flickers.

It smoldered, it burned it could wound, it could kill, she loved her husband and her children but when ever she looked at him, touched him that little feeling would over take her once again. The memories would flood her of that one hot steamy summer the year after she graduated Hogwarts. That summer she let her heart run wild and she took no hostages.

He watched her across the room her green eyes sparkled, her laugh, sounded like bells, he took a deep breath and smiled at his wife, he loved her he loved the family they had created together, but everyone once in awhile when their eyes caught he'd remember that summer. He could almost feel the heat bath his skin, he could almost feel her lips on his taste the lip gloss she wore.

That summer was long gone and they'd both moved on years ago but sometimes when they looked into each others eyes green to amber it all came rushing back and it burned and it flickered that old flame that would always reside in their hearts.

A/N Prompts welcome this was for Quiddich captain who prompted old flames.


	134. to slipe and slide

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

To slip and slide.

She slide against the Icy that covered the Ice way, the same way she slide down into the depressive blackness when he said he didn't love her anymore. She slipped through the partially opened door the same way she'd slipped into the façade she now held up around her family. The façade the fake mask she put on the smiles and laughs she threw out they were all false all she really wanted to do was slide farther into the black depression her heart felt but instead she slide the mask of deception on farther each day.

A/N this was for Duchess E.V. Watson who prompted Slip and slide properly not what she expected but its what came out thanks for the reviews please review and prompt also I now have four new drabble series. Properly something for everyone one is Harry/Severus one is Harry/Ginny one is Harry/Hermione and the other is Fem Harry so if you like any of those things check them out.


	135. he got them

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

He got them.

"So you want to go?"

"Hmm what?" Lily looked up at Teddy who was standing over her as she was trying to read her potions book.

"you want to go?" he qurried again holding up some slips of paper in her field of vision.

"You got them!" she screamed jumping up and throwing the book aside.

"Yup." He grinned as she let her eyes roam over the paper.

"These have been sold out forever."

"Well I'm just awesome that way." He winked at her and she just rolled her eyes pushing him playfully. "This is going to be Awesome." She couldn't believe he'd actually gotten tickets to her favorite band.

A/N thanks for the reviews this one is for purplealert who prompted tickets. Please leave reviews and prompts I have 383 reviews at the moment I'd like at least 4 reviews before I update again please.


	136. it would be worth it

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

It would be worth it.

He stopped in his tracks when he walked into his bathroom. There she sat in his bathtub covered in nothing but bubbles. He could do nothing but stare. "Um…" he couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"Problem Ted." She teasted winking at him. She picked up a handful of her scented bubble bath and blew it at him.

"What in the world…. How…. Huh." His brain still wasn't functioning properly.

"Want to join me." She teased. If at all possible his eyes got even wider.

"How in,,, He swallowed. "How did you get in here.

"Key." She said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why,"

"That seems pretty obvious doesn't it Theodore" she smirked. "Are you getting in or not." He just mutly nodded his head stripping his clothes from his body and joining her in the bubble ladened water. Harry would kill him if he found out but dame it would be worth it.

A/N as promised I got 4 reviews so here's the next one. This is for Blubell13 how prompted bubbles. Thanks for the reviews please review and prompt.


	137. do you hate our child

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Do you hate our child.

"Teddy are you drunk," Lily looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"No why,"

"Because there is no way in hell that I'm going to name my daughter Serendipity,"

"Why not we can call her Sera."

"No, for heavens sakes I mean I though Albus Severus was horrible but Serendipity Nyphadora. You've must hate our child."

"Fine then what do you suggest." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Anna Nymphadora will be our daughters name." she said with a note of finality in her voice.

A/N you guys are amazing thanks for all the reviews last chapter. This is for Draco's favorite witch who prompted Serendipity. Ok I'm at 392 reviews can we make it to 400 let's see. The 400th reviewer will get their prompt done now instead of later, right now I go down the list in order of when I got the prompts but I'll bring yours to the front.


	138. into the Tv

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Into the Tv.

"What are you watching," Teddy looked over at Lily who seemed to be sucked into whatever was playing on the Tv.

She didn't answer him just watched the tv intently. "Lils." He waved his hand in front of her face. Still no answer from the girl.

"Lily Potter." He shouted her name and still she didn't even flinch.

He then heard a commercial break going on "and Glee will be back on in a moment." She then turned to him.

"Were you saying something Ted," she asked turning towards him.

"Nothing," he rolled his eyes and walked away. Lily just turned her attention back to the TV.

A/N thanks for the reviews the prompt was glee from Draco's favorite witch not even sure if Glee plays in Britain but I thought it was funny the 400th reviewer will get their prompt up next now at 396


	139. he was her father

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

He was her father.

She glared at him, her eyes flashing an array of colors. Green, blue, brown, Black, she watched him she watched the way he smiled at her mother the way they giggled together and she wanted to puke, how could her mother still look at this guy, talk to this guy, even be in the same room with this guy. This guy who until recently she thought was her pseudo uncle. Who she called uncle Teddy, but now she knew the truth he was lying cheating scum who couldn't take responsibility for his actions who abandoned women and children. She hated him, she wanted to curse him, he looked over at her and he smiled and she wanted to cry to break down and hit the floor for he was the one thing she wanted her whole life and the one thing she despised with her whole being he was her father.

A/N ok this goes in she has his hair universe and picks up after all the pieces fit this was requested by Kana117 who was the 400th reviewer. This is what Dora is thinking and feeling but if you've read the series of drabbles you know her perceptions are actually right. Please review and prompt thanks.


	140. faint note

I don't own Harry potter

Teddy/Lily

Faint note

Tears pour down her face, as the music drifts over her, she can almost see his hands etching out the individual music notes and she lets the words the sound everything about it pour over her, she traced her finger over the faded ink and she shivered for those music notes were all that she had left of him now.

A/N thanks for the review, this goes with more than an ocean and to hear the music once again it was prompted by draco's favorite witch who promted music note please review and prompt.


	141. why couldn't she be named Daisy instead

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Why couldn't she be named Daisy

Daisy, she'd always wondered why her parents couldn't have named her Daisy, why they had to name her Lily, why she had to be named after her dead grandmother a saint in many people's eyes she could never hope to live up to her, Lily Even's Potter was perfect, she could do no wrong, and Lily Potter Lupin tried and struggled to live up to this women who lived in heaven on a pedestal. She tried to smile right to be strong and to never break but the only person who would ever see her as just Lily to see her as herself and not Lily Potter granddaughter to the late great Lily Even's was Teddy Lupin and for that if nothing else she'd always love him.

A/N thanks to all the reviewers your amazing this is for Draco's favorite witch who prompted Daisy. Please review but flamers will be laughed at and will receive a not so nice message back from me in return.


	142. More than all the Lillies in the world

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

More than all the Lilies in the world.

Every year for her birthday she'd get so many Lilies she couldn't even count and each year every single lily would be thrown away. They were so generic in her eyes. A way for her admirers to say I like you without actually getting to know her, just throwing some flowers at her that happened to share her name. They thought they were so cute, so original but really she'd fill a bag with them every year and throw them to the curb. the only flowers she ever keep where from Teddy every year on her birthday he'd deliver a bouquet of Tulips always purple to her door and leave a little note. She cherished those flowers because he took the time to know her beyond her name he took the time to know her favorite flower and color and that meant more to her than all the Lilies in the world.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed this was for Draco's favorite witch who prompted Tulip please leave reviews and prompts.


	143. she'd endure them for him

Teddy/Lily

She'd endure them for him.

She hated Needles, she hated them with a passion she hated the feel of them against her skin the cool of the meddle they way they pricked at her. The burning sensation as they sunk into her to tender skin. Oh yes she hated needles with a passion but for him she'd endured them. For him and them yes she'd endured one needle after another for months. She looked in the mirror and rubbed her rounded stomach. Yes for them she'd endure all the needles in the world.

A/N thanks for the review. Please review and prompt. The prompt was needle from Draco's favorite witch. If you don't understand Teddy and Lily where having trouble conceiving so Lily had to go through fertility treatments.


	144. Her Blue

I don't own Harry Potter.

Teddy/Lily

Her Blue

She called him Blue, since the age of three that was the nickname she'd bestowed on him in her childish way. For his hair was always the soft blue of a blue jay and she certainly couldn't call him Jay as that was her brother's name. so for the rest of their lives he was always Blue to her. No one else was ever allowed to call him that though. Once James had tried and Teddy had turned James hair Orange. Ron had liked it but no one else had.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed. This is for Draco's favorite Witch who prompted Blue Jay. To those that criticize my Grammar say what you want I don't care and I won't give this series up. Please review and prompt. You may have noticed I took down my song chapters as the site was being picky and I didn't want the whole story deleted. I have saved those chapters though.


	145. those muggles come up with crazy things

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Those muggles sure do come up with some crazy things.

"What are you drinking?" Teddy looked curiously at the can sitting in front of Lily.

Lily picked up the can and looked at the side, "It's some type of pop called Coke." She pointed to the words.

Teddy took it from her hand and took a sip, he looked slightly shocked. "Wow that's fizzy." His eyes got wide.

"I know," Lily chuckled.

"Those Muggles sure do come up with some crazy things." Lily only nodded her head as she took the can back from Teddy.

Sorry its been so long this was prompted by Draco's favorite witch who prompted Coke. Prompts are always welcome please review I'll try to do more of these


	146. burning scent

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Burning scent

She takes a deep breath, her lungs fill with the smoky sweet air. She closes her eyes. Trying to release all of the pressure from her heart, she feels the tears well up behind her eyes. Taking another deep breath, she wanted the scent to fill her to choke her to burn. Why her, why did she have to be the one in love with the unattainable man, why did she have to be in love with her cousin's boyfriend. Why couldn't her heart just do as it was told and fall for someone that would or could love her back, but no it had to fall for the one man she could never have, the one man that was so far yet so close.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review promts always welcome this is for Draco's favorite witch who prompted incense


	147. Is This enough

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Is this enough.

Lily shook her piggy bank in her little hands. The six year old was going to work with her daddy today and she knew that meant she would get to see her uncle Kingsley who was the Minister of Magic. That must mean he was the most powerful wizard. So he could help her right? She clutched the Piggy bank in her hands and flooed to the Ministry of Magic with her father.

"Why do you have your Piggy bank Lils?" Harry asked.

"Its for Uncle Kingsley can we go and see him?"

"Sure," Harry lead his daughter to Kingsley's office. He walked in and Kingsley beamed at them. "Well if it isn't my favorite girl."

"Hi Uncle Kingsley." Just then Harry got called away leaving Lily alone with Kingsley. Which Lily thought was perfect. She crawled up into his lap and held out her piggy bank. "Uncle Kingsley I've been saving for awhile now and I have 3 Galons 2 sickles and 17 knuts and I was wondering is this enough to bring Teddy's parents back? You see he really misses them and I think he should have a mommy and daddy to."

"Oh Lily," Kingsley hugged the child to him. "You can't bring back the dead for any amount of money child oh how I wish we could." He dried her tiny tears and kissed her forehead. He looked down at the red haired child and knew there was no doubt Harry and Ginny Potter had raised her.

A/N Thanks for the reviews please review and prompt. I write these when I get the chance and based on reviews. This was for a prompt by Draco's favorite witch who prompted Piggy Bank.


	148. Luscious Wonderland

Teddy/Lily

Luscious wonderland

Luscious hips, Luscious lips, Hair the most Luscious shade of red. Teddy watched as Lily spun around the dance floor his eyes trained on her, his heart pounding as he took in all her features ever luscious bit of her. From the top of her head to the bottom of her feet every single centimeter of Lily Luna Potter was a luscious wonderland to Teddy Lupin.

A/N This was prompted by the word Luscious by Nightshadeprincess567 prompts always welcome.


	149. last piece

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

Last piece

She ran her hands over the smooth surface as a tear welled in her eye. She could hear the soft play of music wafting around her. "No it's not real." She shook her head the tear falling unto her cheek. She looked up and blinked her eyes. "He's not really here, he's gone." She wiped the tear from her face and stood up balancing the guitar. She slipped it into the closet it was to painful to look at. The last piece of Teddy she possessed.

A/N please review and leave prompts this is for HetaliaHufflepuff who prompted Guitar


	150. How did he get there?

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy/Lily

How did he get here?

"Lily is going to kill me." Teddy moaned looking around the establishment his friend Michael Logan had brought him to.

"Oh settle down." Michael laughed slapping him on the back "What's she going to do really?"

"You don't want to know." Teddy shook his head as the lights went down and a girl came out on the stage music swinging her hips swaying to the music. Teddy closed his eyes tightly as the first layers of the woman's clothes went flying into the audience.

"You are so whipped." Michael laughed

"No I just enjoy my life thank you very much." Teddy's eyes were sill tightly closed.

"You are no fun."

"I told you not to bring me here." Teddy hissed.

"You're strange."

"No I just love my wife."

"Hmm sure." Michael shook his head. Neither of them noticed a flash going off in the corner but if Teddy Lupin thought he was dead now he would find it was worse in the morning when the Daily Prophet blared the headline. Savior's daughter married to lover of muggle strip clubs.

Teddy still didn't know how that Wizarding reporter had gotten there but he know looked over his shoulder everywhere he went.

A/N this was prompted from someone who wanted to see Teddy taken to a strip club by a muggle friend. Anyway prompts welcomed.


End file.
